Temporary Pain
by SeungLee
Summary: Six months after Ichigo Kurosaki went up against Tsukishima's and the spell was reversed on his family and friends. However something special was taken away from him and now Soul Society is going to get involved to help push him in the right direction
1. Introduction

**Temporary Pain**

**Disclaimers**: I do now own Bleach, Bleach rightfully belongs to its creator and network.

The story is six months after his fight with Tsukishima's fight. He might have won the fight but his fight with was more than likely not over. His family and friends had returned to normal no longer thinking he was insane and returned to training as a full bringer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Introduction

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ichigo Kurosaki, age 17, hair color orange, eye color brown, and current occupation of a high school student also had training session with Ginjo. Everyone knew for the past six months that Ichigo had been lost, his heart have been missing. Six months ago Orihime Inoue was taken from them all. Everyone tried their best to help Ichigo continue his training but his life had changed…his will to fight, to protect was being drained from him day by day. Tatsuki Arisawa, Orihime Inoue's best friend took her friend's lost incredibly hard however her heart went out to Ichigo Kurosaki. They were sitting in class and everything that made Ichigo was lost...gone the instant that Orihime died…the moment he knew she had only one regret.

Keigo Asano, Mizurio Kojima, Yasutora "Chad" Sado, and Uryu Ishida all have taken notice of the once substitute soul reaper's change. It wasn't gradual as some thought it would have been but it was immediate and a constant quick turn to the worst. His family tried desperately to bring out the old Ichigo but even his own family just let him be. His father tried to be his usual energetic self, picking his usual fights with his son but it was just nothing… By the request of Urahara all of his training was monitored by Ishida and Chad but they weren't the only ones that could tell there was a difference in the boy. Ginjo several times tried to get him to a spark of some kind even go as far as mentioning Orihime to him but only he fell deeper into depression. He would withdraw from the fight giving some excuse, he would go through the motions of school and training but all seemed lost to the seventeen year old.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Six Months Prior

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ichigo ran as fast as he could, he had gotten a call from Chad saying that the human trio had been fighting off some hollows. He was trying to get to the hospital in time, his heart nearly shattered into a million pieces. He was wondering why they didn't call him sooner why did they wait until she was in the worst possible condition. He prayed his feet would carry him faster he didn't have time…he prayed he would reach her in time…that she wouldn't be gone…that she would be ok. _Idiot she will be fine, just make it there…remember Chad said she was asking for you…run idiot run!_

He finally made it to the hospital and he saw all of his friends and his father. He ran to his dad, considering his father was a physician after all, "Old man…tell me…tell me…."

Isshin Kurosaki saw the desperation in his son's eyes, "Go see her…we'll tell you what happened after you see her." Ichigo didn't have to be told twice as he ran into the room. His eyes were deceiving him, they just had to be. There was Orihime Inoue on a hospital bed with wires and tubes hooked up to her. She had a breathing mask on her face and her body covered the huge gash in her body. He could tell she was badly injured without ever looking at the actual wound. Her eyes fluttered open and she weakly held her hand up. Ichigo grabbed it and her soft gray eyes were looking up at his.

"Kuro…Kurosaki…kun…."

Ichigo's heart was clenching in his chest, "Inoue don't talk. Save your strength…you're going to make it through this…" He was trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes. "You're going to make it through...you'll be just fine…"

Orihime shook her head, "I…know…I know that I'm dying…"

"In…Inoue…" He clutched her hand tighter as she tried to speak. "Don't say things like that…"

Orihime had tears in her own eyes, "It's alright…I was trying to make sure Sado-kun and Ishida-kun were alright. I shielded Ishida-kun and I took the blow for Sado-kun…"

"Inoue…" Ichigo couldn't stop his tears any more even if he tried. Tears began to fall little did he know that the people outside were listening to the conversation occurring instead of the hospital room. Isshin felt his heart go out to his son, he remembered what it was like losing his wife but he had his children to help him move on. He wasn't a completely broken man after his wife's death but he knew his son wouldn't leave here a whole person. He was glad his daughters weren't here or they would not be helping their older brother's emotional state.

"Inoue…please save your strength…" Ichigo pleaded with her trying to get some hope that she was going to make it through this.

"I have only one regret…that…"

"Inoue please," Ichigo had tears falling freely and he didn't care if she saw them or anyone else for that matter. "Don't…Don't…say another word. You're going to make it through this…just save up your strength and you can call heal yourself in no time…"

Ryuken Ishida joined the group in the hallway, though a man known to not portray any emotions on his face, he truly felt bad for the group outside of Orihime's door. They all had gone and spoken with the girl for a short time but…he could hear the pain in the young man's voice that was currently in there with her. Her spiritual essence was slipping away at a rapid pace and there was nothing they could do for the girl. She probably healed herself enough to say her final goodbye to Ichigo. He pushed his glasses up on his face and stood next to Isshin. He softly whispered but loud enough for the other teens to hear, "I did all I could do. The damage was too severe for even for either one of us to fix, Kurosaki."

"I'm well aware of that, I'm well aware she kept herself alive long enough to give this to Ichigo…" Isshin said looking at his hunched over son. "Ichigo hasn't cried since his mother passed on, this is the first time that he has been this broken."

"I see," Ryuken nodded. "Call me when…never mind contact me if anything changes."

"She's going to die, isn't she," Tatsuki clung onto the younger Ishida tightly. She didn't hide her tears to the quincy, he just let her cling to his arm. He was blaming himself, if only him and Chad had been on better alert of the hollows this wouldn't have had happened. However he knew he could move on slowly with the help of his friends but Ichigo was another story. There was no telling what will happen to the young man desperately pleading with some higher power to save her life. Chad and Ishida froze as did Isshin as they saw Rukia Kuchiki standing over Orihime's body. "Uryu what is it?"

Ishida shook his head, "It's nothing."

"They've come to take her," Chad informed them as they all looked at the often quite tall teen. There was no point in hiding the truth, "They are here to take her to soul society…Ichigo can't see them…"

"It might be for the better if he didn't then." Isshin said softly, "If he did see them, he probably would just end up hating them all…besides if you look closely Rukia is crying as well…she doesn't want to do this either."

"Sending Kuchiki-san is a bit cruel," Keigo said softly. "I guess those soul society people don't have too much heart in them after all."

"At least it's someone Orihime knows," Tatsuki said through her tears. "She won't be going over there with some strange person…"

Mizuiro nodded, "All we can do is be here for Ichigo when this is all done. This will be the hardest on him…moving on I mean…"

Their thoughts were broken as they all heard Ichigo's painful cry, "INOUE!" They all walked into the room to see the heart monitor had gone flat. Her breathing had completely stopped and her eyes closed shut, Ichigo was clutching her hand as his eyes were staring at the empty body. The ones that could see Rukia took notice she was gone now, that only meant their friend had gone to soul society. "Inoue…open your eyes, Oi INOUE!" Ichigo shook her shoulders and all they could do was watch him. They didn't have the heart to tell him to stop.

Ishida was the first to speak, "We went to where we sensed a small number of hollows. We didn't expect them to be exception to mindless monster rule. We were able to take down most of the lower level hollows with ease and with the help of Inoue."

Chad added in, "Ishida and I tried to take care of all of the stronger ones so Inoue didn't need to get involved. She had grown stronger but we didn't want to burden her considering Ishida and I had suffered some injuries."

"Inoue…she's much more observant than we give her credit for, she saw the extra hollow hiding behind in the trees. Once we had defeated most of them Chad and I were exhausted," Ishida closed his eyes trying not to recall the impaled image of Orihime. "She put a shield that protected me from the hollow's attack but the hollow also quickly aimed at Chad. I took out the hollow right after he…he…"

"After the hollow was defeated, Orihime quickly used her ability to try to heal herself but the damage had been done. We tried to give her some of our spiritual essence but she told us she would be fine and not to worry," Chad finished.

"No…no…you're lying…she's just sleeping, she'll wake up…she's just resting so she can…" Ichigo wept as held onto her now cold hand. The hand that once healed him so many times and that hand even protected him when he was training. She had discovered new abilities with that very same hand, the same hand she gave him in Hueco Mundo when he reached out to her. "Whatever that one regret is, Inoue…you won't have it anymore…just tell me so I can fix that…Inoue please just wake up…please…"

"Ichigo…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Present Time

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_It's been six months, Ichigo…_Tatsuki looked over at the slumped over Ichigo, his eyes had gone dull with no life in them. He didn't even eat his lunch on the roof anymore with the boys. He just sat there still looking out the window, for a while he would watch the door almost hoping it was all a joke and Orihime would walk right in as nothing ever happened. She had to admit she took it hard but it was nothing compared to his pain. He heard straight from Orihime she had one regret and Tatsuki was well aware what that one regret was. She was glad that Orihime didn't tell him or he would probably have been depressed even faster. Keigo and Mizuiro tried to bring out the old punk Ichigo but there was nothing really left without Orihime.

She remembered his father telling them all something on why he thought Ichigo was going to take longer to recover, _"Orihime is much like my Masaki. She is the calming force much like his mother was for me…she calms him when no one else can. He needed her to set him at ease, that idiot of a son of mine will never admit it out loud or maybe he didn't even know…he had fallen in love with a princess…whatever his reasons for not realizing it sooner it won't matter. He needs to come to terms with this on his own."_

Tatsuki sighed, _Orihime…he needs you so much right now. I hope you are doing well in Soul Society. Rukia even came by to tell us that you had made it over there safely but not to tell Ichigo anything. I don't understand why we can't tell him, he needs to know the most she is ok…_

"_You can't tell him," Rukia sighed. "Even if you did tell him, he would still blame himself for not having the powers to protect her."_

"_But Rukia, why did you come to tell me," Tatsuki asked looking at the petite soul reaper. "Ichigo is the one that needs to know she is ok, it could help him move on."_

"_We are well aware of his condition but it was orders from above to not say anything. I haven't even seen her yet with my own two eyes so I don't feel like it could reassuring," Rukia said sadly. "Head Captain directly ordered all of us not to tell Ichigo anything…he said he would see to it that Inoue would be fine in soul society."_

"_I see," Tatsuki smiled. "At least I know she's there now. I'm happy to know she made it. Can I at least tell the others at least? I'm sure they can keep it a secret…"_

"_That should be fine" Rukia nodded. "I should be off now…hit that idiot a few times for me will ya?"_

Tatsuki sighed, she had told Ishida and Chad. They all sighed in relief knowing she was on the other side. Keigo and Mizuiro felt better with the announcement that Orihime had made it safely. They all made a silent agreement to not tell Ichgio after Tatsuki told them why. They all began to wonder why they didn't want Ichigo to know, they wondered if it was something maybe for him to try harder to regain his powers. It didn't affect him in that way, his training was hollow, empty, lifeless even Ginjo had said so. He had the powers of a full bringer and he was so close to regaining his powers until that night six months ago. That night where Orihime protected her friends gladly without a second thought and her one regret was not telling Ichigo how she felt about him. It had been clear as day that the two of them had feelings for each other but it was all in the past now.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Soul Society

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Too slow!" The Captain Commander Yamamoto smirked as his young captain came at him again with another strike. He smiled as he easily dodged it, "I thought your skills were improving…"

"I'm not finished yet," the young captain said with a bright smile. "Oi, that's not fair! You're not even trying Head captain!"

"Head captain," Yamamoto stopped what he was doing and easily blocked the flying kick that came at his head. "The preparations have been made. We are ready whenever you are…"

"Thank you, Captain Ukitake," Yamamoto nodded as he looked over at the young captain that became like a granddaughter to him landed on her feet and knelt down next to the head captain. The silver haired captain Jushiro Ukitake of the thirteenth division captain nodded as he looked over at the woman Yamamoto had been training for the past six months. "Ah, don't worry Ukitake she will make it through the gate this time. She will be going through the gate with subordinates she personally requested. Isn't that right Captain Inoue?"

Orihime Inoue stood up, she had been on the fast track of training since her arrival in Soul Society. Yamamoto kept her a secret from everyone but the other captains. Her body had changed a bit, she was slimmer but she was now very fit. Her face lost a bit of her baby fat due to her training with the head captain. Her spiritual essence had grown during her six months of training. Her hair was up in a ponytail, she had let it grow a little bit longer as it sat down at her hips. She was smiling greatly as they began their walk to the gate.

"Are you ready, Orihime," Yamamoto asked with a smile on his lips.

Orihime nodded, "I am. My mission begins today?"

Yamamoto smiled, "Yes. This will be your assignment to watch over Karakura Town due to the increasing spiritual pressure and to oversee Ichigo Kurosaki's training to regain is powers of a soul reaper."

"Yes sir," Orihime nodded with a huge smile. "But why me, Head Catapin?"

"Do not worry about that, the head captain thinks highly of you," Ukitake smiled at the young girl. "Urahara will be expecting your arrival and has a special Gigai awaiting you once you get there Captain Inoue…"

"Ukitake-san, you know I don't like it when you call me that," Orihime smiled and waved it off. "Orihime is just fine, besides you have been a captain much longer than I have. I was given this captain's robe from the head captain only a couple months ago."

"That might be true but you are considered a captain part of the first division under the head captain," Ukitake replied with a smile. "Rukia will be very excited to see you. As will your friends once you enter the world of the living."

"I'm excited to see them as well," Orihime gently touched her earrings. The head captain had turned her hair pins into a pair of dangling earrings so she could still us her ability as part of her soul reaper abilities. She developed her own skill with the zanpakuto and kept a lot of her personality which everyone was clearly suprised. In training and battle she was different but no one wanted to ever see her in actual battle but at least they wanted to prepare her. They have been expecting a new challenge coming their way and wanted to make sure they have covered all their bases.

They made their way up to hill to see the gate waiting for them. There were two confused soul reapers with their mouths gaping open, "In…Inoue…" Rukia ran up to the auburn haired princess and hugged her tightly. "I don't believe it. You're a … you're a…"

"Please don't call me captain," Orihime scrunched her nose and then smiled brightly. "It's good to see you and Abarai-kun, Kuchiki-san. I requested that you two be assigned with me. Although Head Captain says I have to make a rotation schedule on who is supposed to be stationed with me in the living world. I am supposed to report back every three months to continue my training with Head Captain Yamamoto."

Renji Abarai was staring like an idiot while Orihime was ranting on about her duties and orders to say the least Rukia was not going to have it. She quickly bonked him on the head, "Renji you should be excited that we get to go see Ichigo…"

"WHY would I be EXCITED to go see that idiot?" Renji glared at the petite soul reaper. "That idiot has been probably sitting on his ass doing nothing probably for months now. I heard his training has hit a dead end that moron."

"Well what were you doing gawking at Inoue like that," Rukia shouted back at the red headed soul reaper. "You act like you've never seen her before? She looks the same as before stupid!"

"Ow, ow….Rukia stop….ow…ow…that hurts! Rukia stop it already!"

Yamamoto sighed, "Orihime…you're task is to watch over Karakura while insuring that Ichigo Kurosaki attains his soul reaper powers. Try not to go after hollows unless absolutely need be, that is what Renji and Rukia are for. Ichigo Kurosaki will more than likely be reluctant and stubborn as always after seeing you. Also take this with you…" He handed her a jeweled necklace. "Keep this one you at all times especially after you receive your gagai and this necklace will be used for you to put in a substitute soul when you need to be a soul reaper. It will also help you to keep your spiritual pressure hidden from others that have the ability to detect you especially the enemy, no need for them to know you is there. So you will able to finish the life of this school in the living world without being detected." Orihime leaned her head forward as the older man put it around her neck. She smiled warmly and she bowed before the elder captain.

Renji and Rukia took the time to finally pay attention to what was going on as Orihime spoke, "Thank you for everything Head Captain. I know it wasn't easy to train me and I was very reluctant at first in wanting to be offensive with a zanpakuto. You had patience and even let me spend time with my older brother, Sora here in Soul Society. You have taken such great care of me and given me a second chance at life with my friends. I will try not to disappoint you in any way. I will protect my home town and help Kurosaki-kun regain his powers of a soul reaper no matter how long it takes."

Yamamoto nodded, "I am already proud of Orihime, I will see you in three months to continue to train with your Bankai. After we have our training session you will return back to your station in Karakura town with another two soul reapers to help you do as you need. I'll have a courier sent to you if there is paper work or anything that I might need you to do."

"Thank you," Orihime smiled warmly and gave the older man a warm hug. "For everything…"

"Now, now, you should be on your way. I'm sure Urahara is waiting for you anxiously," Yamamoto grinned. Many of captains believed that Orihime was a light for many people but she would be the most important light for a former substitute soul reaper that has lost his way. He would soon learn pain is only temporary, the darkness only falls shadow over people for a small time before the light once again shines. Ichigo Kurosaki will soon see his light once again…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

See you next chapter! I don't know why I hadn't read or watched Bleach in forever and the more I watched the more I fell in love with Ichigo and Orihime.


	2. Chapter 1

**Temporary Pain**

**Disclaimers**: I do now own Bleach, Bleach rightfully belongs to its creator and network.

The story is six months after his fight with Tsukishima's fight. He might have won the fight but his fight with was more than likely not over. His family and friends had returned to normal no longer thinking he was insane and returned to training as a full bringer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter One

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The trio of Soul reapers have landed in the front Urahara's Shop. Orhime took in her surroudings, it was hard to believe it had been six months since she set foot in the living world. A smile graced her lips as she took in the smell of the world of the living. They didn't have to wait long before running into Kisuke Urahara had been waiting outside of his shop with a coy smile on his lips. He looked a little too excited at least that was the thought that crossed Rukia's mind. The large Tessai Tsubakbishi had a tissue to his face at the sight of Orihime, Jinta Hanakari ran up to the now captain soul reaper and Ururu Tsumugiya quickly went to hug the older girl.

"It really is you," Ururu said with a smile and Orihime patted her on the head. "Oh, we have your gigai ready and Boss has already sent the school a story saying you were under some kind of special protection from the police and your death was faked! Everyone is going to be so excited to see you!"

"Is that so," Orihime said with a smile the usually quiet girl was extremely happy to see her. "Head Captain said you had a special gigai prepared for me. What kind of gigai is it?"

"It's like the one Isshin Kurosaki has," Urahara said simply. "It will be the closest thing to a real human body…that is until a certain soul reaper is ready to join you on the other side…so it will come in handy so no one will really suspect anything."

Orihime nodded, "Abarai-kun, Kuchiki–san please do a quick patrol of the city and make sure there hasn't been an hollows roaming around. If all looks well then please get your gigais and join me at the school."

"My, my…you are quite the captain now, aren't you Inoue," Urahara spoke gently. "Well, let's get you into your gigai and then off to school with you. I told them I was your distance uncle and was able to register you back in the school. Your principal almost nearly hugged me in great excitement, I told him to keep it a secret until you arrived at school. You will be in the same class as Kurosaki, the teacher will be expecting you."

"Thank you for everything, Urahara-san." Orihime quickly went enter her new gigai. There was a puff of smoke as she entered her gigai. Once the smoke cleared Renji and Urahara were gawking, it was clear understatement of her body changing. Rukia had a vein popping out, sure Orihime had been training and it sure showed in her school uniform that was hugging her every curve. _If that baka doesn't notice Inoue then he is a complete and utter moron! Even these two idiots are drooling over her new fit body. If Renji keeps gawking I'm going to kill HIM! _

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE LOOKING AT RENJI!" Rukia was heaving and Orihime looked at the petite soul reaper with as fire seemed to breathing out of her body. "And you…you perverted old man, don't look at Inoue like you haven't seen her before!"

"Ow, ow…Rukia that hurts!"

"Kuchiki-san, ow….please…please…"

Orihime laughed, "I'm on my way to school then. Thank you again for everything. I'll meet you two later." _She reminds me of Tatsuki-chan. She is going to be surprised when she sees me. I can't wait to see everyone again. _

Rukia continued to pound on Urahara and Renji for gawking at Orihime. As the other just watched in fun amusement as Rukia began to lecture the two men about how rude it was to stare at women like that. "Just because she has had some change to her body doesn't mean you can just sit there and stare at her! Remember Renji, she out ranks you now! You can't be caught staring at a captain much the girl that has become like a granddaughter to the head captain…imagine what he would do to you if he ever found out! Oh the horror of being on Head Captain's bad side! THE HORROR!"

Urahara whispered to Renji, "Did she just draw the head captain like a rabbit?"

"Don't say anything or she'll beat us again," Renji whispered back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lunch at finally arrived for the teenagers and Ichigo was sitting at his desk still unmoving. His friends watched in the background trying to figure out a plan for the try to get him to move. They wanted some kind of reaction from him, anything to show he was still breathing. Lunch was quickly ticking by and he just sat there unmoving. They all sighed collectively that was until they caught a glimpse of auburn hair. They all looked at each to make sure they all saw it and they quickly went into the hallway and gasped. They quickly grabbed the girl out of sight before Ichigo even flinched…not like he would. They made their way to the roof as five pairs of shocked eyes looked at the girl in front of them.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming…" Tatsuki said as she put her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Please tell me you're real…" Tears came to the surface of the karate girl's eyes.

"I missed you too, Tatsuki-chan," Orihime hugged the girl. "I'm sorry that I had to leave you for you a little bit."

"But…but how…" Ishida asked looking at the girl as the girls parted from their hug. "Rukia said you were in soul society and that you were fine…that we probably won't see you…"

Orihime smiled and parted from the gigai, five jaws nearly dropped as Tatsuki caught the limp body. "I've been assigned to Karakura town to insure the safety of it with two other soul reapers on my team. I am being allowed to finish high school as I see fit while maintaining order here. Urahara-san has already spoken with the school to make arrangements for my return for the remainder of the school year."

"Oi, showing off your rank I see," Rukia said as she landed on the roof with Renji. "We did our patrol and so far it all looks clear. We wanted to let you know…" Orihime nodded as she joined her soul with her gigai once again. "Everyone is here…"

"Tch, that idiot isn't up here," Renji crossed his arms. "I bet he has no clue right now does he…I should smack him around a few times."

Orihime stirred and stood back up thanking Tatsuki for catching her body, "You'll get your chance soon enough Arabai-kun. The reason I asked for you first is that you are probably the best qualified to help Kurosaki-kun train. Since our secondary assignment is to do what it takes to help him regain his soul reaper abilities."

"That bastard better sure feel lucky, this is coming straight from Head Captain himself," Renji pouted. "Not fair that he gets to receive all this special treatment."

Orihime shook her head, "He has done so much for Soul Society this is the least we can do for him. I just don't know how I should approach him…"

"If that idiot doesn't notice how much of a babe you are right now, he isn't a man," Keigo commented and got a smack on his head by Tatsuki. Mizuiro laughed nervously as Tatsuki automatically became the protective older sister of Orihime even though her sister had become a soul reaper doesn't mean she can't protect Orihime's honor. "Tatsuki that hurt…"

"We do have some time before lunch is over, maybe you should go talk to Kurosaki before class starts it will give him a little time to adjust to your presence," Chad insisted.

"We should kidnap him!" Keigo shouted.

"No I think it would be better to embarrass him in front of the other classmates," Ishida said with a smirk. "Besides it would be a less chance he would skip school if he saw Inoue."

Orihime looked at them sadly, "Has he been doing poorly since my death?" Everyone grew deadly silent and that was the answer she needed, "I see. Well, I guess I'll just have to go and say hi to him." She put on her happy smile and looked over her shoulder, "I'll see you two after school and go get your gigais from Urahara-san. We can meet at by the front gate of the school. Then we can stop by Kurosaki's home, I'm sure Kurosaki-san will be glad to see you two." With that said she disappeared back into the building.

"No way I'm going to miss this!" Everyone began running back to class to see what Ichigo's reaction would be. They stopped once they saw Orihime by the door they peaked into the window as everyone was staring at her as if they had seen a ghost. They were whispering to each other and none of that phased Ichigo who was staring out the window.

"What do you think he'll do?" Keigo asked as they made their way to the door. Their heads in a row from top to bottom watching as Orihime slowly approached Ichigo.

"The suspense is killing me!" Tatsuki was biting her nails. "We're going to have some blackmail seriously coming up depending on his reaction."

"Tatsuki, is that really a good idea… I mean his initial reaction is going to be shock…" Mizuiro stated as Ishida and Chad watching silently as the three friends continued to converse amongst themselves. "Can't she walk any faster….this is torture…"

"Stop staring at her ass moron," Tatsuki hit him on the head. "She's standing next to him, shut up."

"Is this seat taken," Orihime asked sweetly and they saw Ichigo's body tense up. He didn't move but they could see he recognized her voice. "Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo slowly turned around afraid if he did he was imagining things. He was afraid but he knew if he didn't he would never know if it was really her or not. The whole class was silent as the teacher came to see what her students were up to. She then turned to look through the window and was clearly interested in the scene herself. She had just been informed during her lunch break a student had returned to them. Everyone knew Ichigo's affection for the auburn princess but never did they imagine he would have taken her being gone so hard.

He finally made his way around and his mouth was hanging open, his eyes were once again filled with life as he was staring at her…Renji and Rukia didn't want to miss the fun either were sitting in the open window. They were trying so hard not to laugh as Ichigo slowly stood up still staring at the girl as if he would blink she would vanish. "In…In…Inoue…."

"Why do you look so pale, you're not sick are you," She placed her hand on his forehead and he could have just fainted right there. Her hand felt warm and not cold like the night at the hospital. She had to be real, she was there looking at him with those worried gray eyes. Her hair was longer down to her hips and he noticed her waist line was much more defined as well as the rest of her body. He saw no wounds evident on her, his pulse was racing. He had to be in a dream there was no way she was real. Just no way she was real…after all this time…"Your temperature feels fine…" She began to retract her hand only to have him grab it with his own.

"Are you…are you real?" Ichigo asked shaking as he looked at his hand and hers. She was holding it in her own and she looked up at the orange hair teen looking so desperate. "Are you really here?"

"Hai," Orihime closed the distance between them as she walked around the desk. Her hand was still in his larger hand, "I'm here. You're not dreaming…Kurosaki-kun." He engulfed her into a hug as the rest of the students just were surprised to see any movement of that speed at all from him. His face was buried in her hair so the others couldn't see his expression so they finally walked into class surrounding the two. Whispers were floating around the classroom about their theories on how she could be back at all. The teacher made her way in and explained it to everyone what she was informed, the story of course that Urahara had told them. Everyone seemed to have bought the idea but still to have her back…well for the male population it would be a free for all picture on their cellphone contest on who can get the best picture.

"It's…it's really you…" Ichigo whispered as Orihime returned his hug. He was shaking but no tears escaped his face as he held onto the girl fearing she would fade away. Renji and Rukia figured they better get their gigai if they were going to have some fun with Ichigo later. The teacher just looked on, she didn't want to ruin the moment since it was the first time Ichigo has shown so much life. Everyone slowly took their seats as she cleared her throat in front of the embracing teens.

"Kurosaki, I'm very glad you have finally joined us again in the world of the living, however if you wish to hug Inoue you can wait till after school," Ichigo finally taking in what his teacher said he quickly let go of Orihime blushing at least ten shades of red. He tried not to look at the teacher and Orihime, knowing he would mess up somehow. "Well, now we need to find you a seat don't we, Inoue? Welcome back, it's good to see you. Have you been training of some sort, you look extremely fit."

"Ummm…" Orihime blushed a bit, "I had to keep myself busy so I went to the gym a lot. I was in a different place, almost like another world to me. But I had friends at where I was and they like to do a lot of different physical types of training and I couldn't just sit back and watch…"

Ichigo's eyes grew wide, did he understand her right? She had been training…and there was no real sort of modern gym in Soul Society. He looked her over once again, she was safe. She was unharmed…but who would have been training her…why were they training her? Ichigo had questions flying around in his head that he couldn't seem to find the answer to. He would have to talk to Orihime later to find out what she mean in her secret message. He knew it was meant for him the way she was talking about training. _Did Inoue become a soul reaper?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Oh, there you are, Kuosaki," Ichigo looked up and gapped at to modernly dressed Rukia and Renji. Renji waved and Ichigo looked over at Orihime. "Hey, hey…she isn't the only here you know. We're here too, baka!"

"Who are you calling a baka!" Ichigo ran up to Renji and was in his face. "Last time I checked you were already living in soul society…sorry if I can't believe my friend is back…not only that she's become a soul reaper in charge of this city."

"Oh she told you that already did she," Renji shrugged. "She's a captain too you know…"

"Wh…what…" Ichigo ran back to Orihime as the group watched somewhere in the middle. "You're a captain…"

"Yes," after she had answered he ran back over to Renji.

"So what are you and midget doing here then? Doesn't only one soul reaper need to watch over the city, why are there three then?" Ichigo asked huffing and puffing.

"Head Captain figured you want some alone time with Inoue," Rukia said slyly and got a blush out of Ichigo. "I mean after all of your moping he needed to find a way to perk you up…"

"What are you trying to say," Ichigo glared at the petite soul reaper.

"_**Captain**_ Inoue has been assigned here as a captain yes, but she still isn't really been given permission to patrol around that's what we are for," Renji made sure to put emphasis on the word Captain. "Head Captain figured since school was so important to her for her to finish also to make sure you got your head out of your ass…"

"Why you," Ichigo grabbed the collar of the Renji's shirt. "If you're wanting to piss me off, you just did!"

"I wouldn't hurt the guy that's supposed to be helping you get your soul reaper powers back," Rukia said looking up with her arms crossed. "Inoue is the one that recommended him for your training since your full bringer training has hit its limitations."

Ichigo ran back over to Orihime as the group watched him run back, "You picked RENJI! You can't have picked anyone else? I mean this is Renji we are talking about!"

Orihime giggled, "Don't worry you'll be seeing all of them soon enough. I figured since I wanted Kuchiki-san to accompany on my first three months here that she would want Abarai-kun to be here too."

Ichigo sighed, "I swear I'm going to wipe that smirk off of his lips…"

"Now, now Kurosaki-kun," Orihime patted him softly on the shoulder. "He was eager to come and help you. Abarai-kun was getting quite bored in Soul Society. He didn't have his favorite friend to banter with!"

Renji ran up to Orihime, "He is not my friend! And most definitely not my FAVORITE friend either!"

"I could say the same for you, idiot!" Ichigo and Renji started their small fist fight and everyone sighed. The five onlookers had to smile, their Ichigo was back. He was about to endure a little more pain but it would be well worth it in the end if he could accomplish the goals set out for him.

"We should have a celebration!" Keigo shouted and everyone looked over at him. "We should celebrate the return not only of our Orihime but we have ICHIGO BACK!"

"Every…one…" They all looked at him with smiles on their faces. "Have…I really been…"

"Kurosaki, you've been dead to us. You've been walking around like everything was alright but we could all tell you weren't here with us," Ishida sighed. "It was getting quite boring for my rival to fade away."

"What did you say Ishida!"

"He is right though," Tatsuki said looking up at her childhood friend. "You've been out of it for six months and in seconds you are back to yourself once Orihime walked through the door. Don't you see, she is our lynch pin…a very important one at that. She even got you to smile again…"

Ichigo was turning red, "Oh there is no need to be embarrassed about it! We all missed Inoue!" Mizuiro said standing next to her. "She has made our remainder of the year very pleasant. Graduation wouldn't be the same without you, Inoue…"

"Oh, that's very kind of you." Orihime smiled and laughed, "But a celebration would be nice. Where should we have it!"

"It our place of course," everyone looked over to see Isshin Kurosaki standing there. "The school called me to tell me that my son was looking extremely happy and I was curious to why. So I decided to stop by. It's good to see you are well Orihime…"

"Thank you, Kurosaki-san. But I don't want to be a burden to you or your family!"

"Nonsense! You brought my dumb ass son out of his depression, the best way I can repay you is by letting you have dinner with us, all of you are invited of course," Isshin said then looked down at his watch. "Dinner is at seven, I expect to see you all there!"

_I don't like it! That old goat chin is up to something! I don't like it! _Ichigo glared at his father's retreating back. He sighed and looked at Orihime again, _She's really here. She's here…I can…I can finally ask what her one regret was…I don't want her to have any regrets…I'll…I'll get my powers back and nothing will ever take you away again…at least now…I know…_

"Kurosake," Renji put his arm around Ichigo's shoulder causing him to break his thoughts. "What's got you so deep in thought? I would have sworn you were daydreaming…are you having naughty thoughts about Inoue…"

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo was red and punched Renji square in the jaw. "Get your mind out of the gutter! I swear you are like my old man!"

"Ichigo!" Rukia punched him in the gut, "Now I feel better!"

"What the hell was that for?"

"You needed it to wake up, you have training to do but first I agree with your father we should celebrate. Renji can beat you all he wants tomorrow!"

"Tch, like he could ever beat me!"

"What did you say," Renji grabbed Ichigo's collar. "You don't have your powers back yet and I'm going to show you a lesson about respecting your superiors!"

"Bring it!" their friendly banter seemed to have been restored. It was a good thing because Orihime knew there was a reason the Head Captain wanted him to have his powers back, _"I don't want to give you a time limit Orihime. But I sense a great disturbance coming our way. I need Kurosaki ready for that time. The faster he can regain is powers the better. If he is not making progress by graduation of this high school of yours…then I want you to train him personally."_

"_Yes, head captain."_

"_I don't want you to go easy on him. He will be surprised that you out power him until he is back to his former self. Even then you could probably fight toe to toe with him until he using his hollowification form. I have faith in your abilities."_

Orihime smiled as she watched the two boys banter. _That's right, we don't know how long this happy bantering will last us. We don't know when this new enemy will come. I hope I do not have to be the one that unlocks that door for Kurosaki-kun. But if I must I will do it. Graduation isn't too far away from now, but…I have faith he can do it. Will I have to step in and help is yet to be seen._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dinner had been loud and full of excitement. Orihime told them about her adventures and trainings in soul society. It put a lot of people at ease knowing she was fine this whole time. Tatsuki even told her to flex a muscle and Orihime did. Tatsuki nearly fell over when she checked out Orihime's arms. Everyone laughed as Tatsuki was now worried she was no longer the strongest girl in Japan. Orihime just laughed it off like it was nothing. She just laughed warmly and said she wasn't interested in being the best in all of Japan. That title of the strongest girl of all of Japan was indeed Tatsuki.

Ichigo sat there admiring Orihime and just memorizing her features until a foot came in contact with his chin, "Stop staring…a picture would last longer, eh Ichigo!"

"What the hell!" Ichigo glared up at his dad, "Geesh old man…"

"It's nice isn't it," Isshin asked his son in one of their rare son and father moments. "To have her back…what is even nicer she was able to bring you back to us."

"Yeah, yeah," Ichigo smiled looking over at the girl. "She's changed a little bit but she's still the same Inoue…"

"She's grown stronger, her spiritual presence has changed…she probably did it for you too…tried to get stronger faster just to be home with you," Isshin said as his son's face froze. "She came for you…"

"She has friends…she has other people…"

"Yes, but this is for you…didn't you hear her story? She said that this was a gift from Soul Society…they even know the effect she has on you. I think instead of protecting her, you'll be fighting side by side from now on…but hand in…"

"Shut up," Ichigo's eyebrow twitched. Everyone started to leave except the soul reapers that were there. They hadn't said where they were all going to stay yet and since Orihime's old apartment was now being rented out to someone else it wouldn't be wise of her to go back there. He sighed until his father made his grant entrance.

"Orihime, you should stay with us! I mean after all you don't have a place of your own anymore! Oh and since there is no school tomorrow you should take the Yuzu and Karin shopping and buy you some clothes too eh?" Isshin said holding onto her hands that only aggravated Ichigo even more. "You two are also welcomed to stay here as well, Ichigo can sleep on the couch, I'm sure he wouldn't mind that two lovely ladies are taking up his room!"

"Bastard…" Ichigo was flaring up as his father kept on lingering his paws on Orihime.

"Say Ichigo, why don't you get your room ready for these two ladies!" Isshin was glaring at his son and it didn't faze him of course. He just grumbled up the stairs once he was out of ear shot, "I think you should talk to him alone for a little bit, eh Orihime?" Orihime was confused but nodded, she stood up and made her ways up the stairs. "Oh the spring time of YOUTH!"

"I doubt anything is going to happen, Ichigo is a prude…" Karin crossed her arms and nodded her head. "Hopefully this time idiot big brother will get his act together…"

"Seriously if Kurosaki doesn't at least kiss her in the near future, I swear something is wrong with him," Renji sat in the same manner as Karin.

"You shouldn't be talking about brother that way! We know how private he likes to be! Knowing him, he probably wouldn't even announce he is dating Orihime when he starts!"

"So Yuzu, you think he will start dating Orihime?" Isshin stated joining in on the fun. "Tell me dear daughters should we make a wager on how long it will take Ichigo to confess is feelings and kiss Orihime?"

"I want in on that bet!" Renji said excited until Rukia pulled on his ear. "Don't tell me you aren't at least a little bit curious on to see how that Idiot can screw this up? I beat he could mess this up in a million ways knowing that idiot!"

Rukia thought about it a second, "Alright I'm in! I bet this new Orihime will have to make the moves first!"

"Oh I second that! I don't think Brother has the balls to make the first move," Karin had a twinkle in her eye.

The group started making their wages, Orihime had been knocking on Ichigo's door and when he didn't answer she walked in to see him yelling at Kon. She smiled and closed the door behind her after she entered his room. Ichigo turned to see who it was and turned red and put Kon down. Kon got excited and had stars in his eyes. He tried to jump at Orihime and he grabbed the stuffed lion going any further. "Bastard Ichigo let me go! I want to properly greet Orihime Inoue after being gone for so long!"

"You are not greeting anyone properly stupid," Ichigo growled at him.

"You haven't changed at all have you," Orihime giggled as she had crossed the distance between them. She grabbed Kon who gladly was glad to be held by someone of beauty. "And you haven't either, always getting into fights with Kurosaki-kun."

"Well…"

Orihime smiled and put down the stuff toy, Ichigo quickly kicked him away from her so he couldn't look up her skirt, "So…uh…what brings you up here?"

"You're upset…"

"Huh?"

"You're upset that I'm a soul reaper now, aren't you?" Orihime pressed closer to him and he was sweating nervously. She was too close for comfort…sure he had hugged her at school today but this was too close. It was as if she was looking into his soul and he felt like he couldn't hide any of his thoughts.

"No…I'm just…umm…"

"It's ok if you are; I know I didn't expect it when I first got to Soul Society. To tell you the truth, I really didn't know what to expect since I had never been in that situation," Orihime shrugged. "I never expected to become a captain, I always imagined that be you someday…"

"Me, a captain?" Ichigo suddenly felt flattered by Orihime's comment. He looked down at her eyes as she gave them a little more space. "I'm…Inoue…I don't want you to think something wrong of me but…I'm still in a lot of shock. It's a lot to take in…the fact the old man actually wants me to get back my powers as a thank you is a little much."

"He sent me here to as part of that Thank you, you know," Orihime blushed. "He said he could feel how much you missed me…that you missed me the most out of everyone. Even my brother said so when I first got to see him…he said that Kurosaki boy must miss you a lot."

"He…he…I guess…" Ichigo sighed, "Inoue…I'm glad you came back. I'm just glad you're here…I'm …well…errrr…..damn it….do you remember the last thing you told me before you died?"

"Huh?"

"That you only had one regret," Ichigo grabbed the hand he held the night she passed away. "I want you to have no regrets when you have to go back to Soul Society…because I know you will have to go back and I can't do anything about it but…before you go I want to make sure you don't have any regrets about the world of the living."

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime was shocked and smiled warmly as a pink tint was apparent on her cheek.

"What was that one regret," Ichigo asked closing the gap between them. "So I can make sure you don't leave here with any and when you come to visit again that you still have none…"

Orihime looked up into his warm eyes, "Kurosaki-kun, you…you…don't need to worry about that right now."

"Inoue…"

"Tell you what, when you regain your powers of a soul reaper I'll tell you then that is if you haven't changed your mind," Orihime said as she didn't realize how close Ichigo's face had grown to hers. Her eyes widened in surprise but it was short lived as bodies came crashing in the door of his bedroom.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Ow, ow, ow."

"Get off of me! You're heavy!"

"AHHHHH! You're crushing me!"

"You're foot is in my face! Move it!"

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched as he looked at the dog pile of people on his floor. He dropped Orihime's hand and was fuming over the group of people landed in his room. "Were you all eavesdropping on our conversation?"

"No, no, no, no…why, why would we do that?" Rukia rubbed the back of her head trying to act as innocent as possible. Orihime just smiled but quickly faded as the three soul reapers sense a hollow nearby. The three quickly left their bodies and Ichigo turned to see a nothing but he could tell that the others could see them. Yuzu could see figures but couldn't really see what they looked like.

"Ichigo…"

"Huh," he turned to see his father finally standing up. "Let's put this bodies so their comfortable when they return. You can put Orihime in your bed if you like!"

"WHAT THE HELL!" Ichigo was heaving in anger as his father began moving Renji around on the floor till he was on his back. He then moved Rukia and Ichigo sighed as he lifted Orihime's body off the floor. He took his father's suggestion and placed her on his bed, her face looked so peaceful. He gently brushed a few strands of hair out the front of her face. He wished he could see what she looked like in her captain attire. He vowed to himself that he would get his powers back to see it and to know what her one regret was. He would make it go away and he would get stronger to walk by her side. It was his turn to catch up to her level of strength. Oh how the table had turned.

Isshin put a finger to his lips as he and his daughters watched Ichigo gently looking down on Orihime's gigai's form. _Ichigo…you are much like me when I met your mother. I just hope I wasn't as blind as you are on what you are feeling. I'm sure because Masaki isn't here that you don't quite understand the emotions you are feeling or know what they are since she isn't here to help you. I can see it as clear as day how much Orihime means to you. Seeing your total transformation from a lifeless shell back to our Ichigo…in matter or hours, I will be forever grateful to you Orihime Inoue. Hopefully my idiot son will not ruin his second chance with you. _The three took their leave of Ichigo who was completely lost in his thoughts.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You're kidding me," Renji complained as he sat up from his position on the floor. "Inoue took out those hollows like they were nothing…what exactly has the head captain been teaching you?"

Rukia came to as did Orihime, "For me to know and you to find out later. My training isn't even finished yet according to Head Captain…"

"Hate to see when it's done," Renji grumbled. "Say…we were out all night hollow hunting…hey why did Inoue get the bed? And Rukia and I are on the floor?"

Orihime looked down and sure and enough she was on the bed. She shrugged as smelt breakfast, "I think we are in time for breakfast…we should head downstairs. I'm sure Ichigo has some clothes you can borrow Abarai-kun."

"Like hell I'm gonna wear that idiot's clothes. I rather run around stark naked!"

"Baka!" Rukia smacked him, "You'll have to borrow something until we can obtain more clothes…we can't be wandering around wearing the same outfit all the time."

"I see you guys are back," Ichigo said leaning in the doorway looking at the three soul reapers. "Yuzu made some breakfast. Rukia, she said you can borrow her clothes again if you need be. Inoue, dad said he found a few clothes that mom use to wear still hanging around here. He said you can look through it so you guys can go shopping…"

"What about me," Renji asked.

"Hmph, I don't care!"

"Why you!"

"Kurosaki-kun, could he borrow some clothes from you? We really didn't get the chance to go shopping due to all the excitement yesterday."

"I rather die…"

"Feelings mutual, Kurosaki!"

Rukia sighed as she slugged Renji, it would seem it was becoming a very new habit of hers. She then punched Ichigo in the nose as Orihime stood there shocked. She then sighed; she knew it was kind of their way of showing affection in a way. There was nothing she could but just sit there and smile. It was just like old times, six months sure was a long time. She stood up and leaned over Ichigo that was rubbing his face. She then knelt down and moved his hand out of the way. Renji and Rukia began watching with curiosity.

She closed her eyes and a golden light was in the palm of her hand, she healed the broken nose that Rukia had just caused. Ichigo was red as a tomato as Orihime was using her healing technique on his nose. She was holding his other hand in her free one that wasn't hovering over his nose; Ichigo's hand began to twitch in anticipation for something he didn't know what. He studied her face; her features had changed just slightly. It wasn't a face of a girl but of a woman, he felt himself swallowing as his face felt like it was a glowing red light. Orihime stilled showed her shyness that she always had but right now she wasn't shy at all. She was this close to him and he felt like he couldn't breathe…she was entirely too close and yet he found himself wanting to get closer…

"There all done," Orihime said and it felt all too soon for him. As she stood up with her hands behind her back smiling down at him.

He stood up and he looked down at her, he was lost in his own thoughts when he heard, "GOOOOD MOOOOOORNING ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ichigo met his father's kick with one of his own breaking his moment with Orihime.

"You were awfully close to him don't you think," Rukia teased and Orihime turned five shades of red.

"Ku….Kuchiki-san…it wasn't like that, you broke his nose and I…and I needed to fix it." Orihime began stuttering and there was the old Orihime that everyone knew.

"Sure, you looked like you were going to kiss him!"

"EIIIIIEEEEEEE, Kuchiki-san!" Orihime covered the smaller soul reapers mouth but Renji chuckled as he made his way downstairs avoiding the fighting Kurosaki men. Renji was warmly greeted by Yuzu and Karin just nodded as she pretended to be reading the newspaper.

"Your skills are getting week!" Isshin punched his son and in return Ichigo punched his father in the face.

"Shut it old man!"

"Oh, what did I ruin your moment with the beautiful Orihime," Isshin had a sly look on his face as his son turned five more shades of red with embarrassment and anger. He was flustered by his father's words.

"Brother! Dad! Come eat breakfast! Tell Rukia-san and Orihime-san to come down and eat too!" Yuzu shouted from first floor. "I want to go shopping today!"

"Hai! Hai!" Isshin marched down the stairs happily. "Hurry up, we're going to take a family trip today!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

See you next chapter ^_^ Next chapter will be shopping madness…and Step one into regaining Ichigo's lost Soul Reaper powers.


	3. Chapter 2

**Yuukiren: **Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed.

**Maaka oro: **I was thinking about bringing in the vizards, I have a lot of brainstorming pages just haven't fine-tuned it yet.

**Nypsy: **I wanted to make Yamamoto a bit of a softy or have a soft spot for this story. I figured just because he is older he didn't have to be so senile. When I went back to start watching and reading Bleach, I saw some subtle hints from Ichi about his interactions with Hime…so I said why not! Oh a jealous Ichi is always so cute! :D hope you like this chappie!

**Temporary Pain**

**Disclaimers**: I do now own Bleach, Bleach rightfully belongs to its creator and network.

The story is six months after his fight with Tsukishima's fight. He might have won the fight but his fight with was more than likely not over. His family and friends had returned to normal no longer thinking he was insane and returned to training as a full bringer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Two

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The group had ended up going shopping to one of the biggest shopping areas in Karakura town. The group ended up getting separated and Ichigo almost felt like it was on purpose. Orihime and Ichigo got separated from the rest of the group. He remembered his dad whispering in his ear and he nearly came unglued. However it was nice though, he got to spend some time with the woman that had been gone for six months. She was smiling as they would go in and out of stores. She hadn't tried on anything yet until they found a store that had something more like the style she was looking for. Ichigo had his hands in his pockets as they walked into the woman's clothing store.

"You don't mind if I try on some things do you, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked sweetly and he just smiled at her way. She took that as a yes and went into a dressing room as he leaned against the wall.

"Your girlfriend is very pretty," the saleswoman said and Ichigo turned red.

"Umm…we're…we're just friends…"

The older woman didn't seem to buy it, "Last time I check just friends don't give each other loving glances." Before Ichigo could respond the woman went to go check on Orihime. "How is that outfit working out for you? Oh you should show your _friend_! Come, come…" The woman dragged out Orihime and she was slightly red but the dress she had on was a casual dress but it clung to every curve. "Doesn't she look beautiful!" Orihime was a soft shade of red and Ichigo was the same shade, "It would seem he approves let's get another outfit on you right away!"

Ichigo sighed as he wondered why the world hated him right now, his family had been embarrassing him all morning long and now this saleswoman thinks they are an item. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the saleswoman helping Orihime in the mirror accessorize her current outfit. She was wearing a pair of low rise jeans hugging her hips. They fit her legs perfectly and Ichigo needed to slap himself for staring so much but his eyes went up to see a simple three quarter sleeve shirt with the number fifteen on her back. He could see in the mirror the shirt did very little to hid the natural size and shape of her breasts and he was grateful Orihime was looking down at the woman showing her different shoes and not his wondering gaze. He cursed at himself, why was he looking at her like that…This was Orihime he was looking at.

_Get it together Ichigo, it's not like…maybe it's because you haven't seen her for six months…yeah that's it. But what is this feeling, _He put a fist over his heart, why was his heart racing when he was looking at her. Why did a small part of him wanted to be caught looking at her but he wanted to be caught by her and no one else. He wasn't being a total pervert he was admiring the clothes that was on her body…a very toned body at that. How his father would be screaming about the wonderful times of spring and to enjoy his youth. He nearly fell over at her next outfit. She was in a pair of black pants and a mid-drift shirt showing him a nice view of her stomach. It clung to her chest a little too tightly. The saleswoman put a hat on her head saying how she looked like a pop star. _There is no way in hell I'm sending her out like…wow…her stomach…shit! Stop letting your eyes drift Ichigo! I bet this was my father's idea! Yeah, I'll kill him later. _

"I think I'm ready," Orihime said as she went back into the dressing room. He hoped she wasn't going to buy that outfit because soon as they got to the house he was going to burn it. There was no way he was going to let her walk around in that outfit every male in this town would be trying to hit on her. There was just no way, he refused. He saw her come back out in the outfit that had caught his eye earlier the fifteen shirt and the jeans. She had handed the cashier the tags and some other clothes she wanted to buy.

_She had to come out wearing that outfit, _Ichigo grumbled. She had to put on a pair of heels on top of that giving her legs the longer look.

_**I wonder what they would feel like around my waist. You have to admit King, she looks mighty tasty.**_

_Holl…Hollow…._

_**What? You can't tell me you don't notice how incredibly…do I dare say sexy she looks in that body?**_

_How…how…I don't have my powers back yet…how…how…_

_**Tch, you're an idiot. Queen's presence brought me back to the surface, her presence alone has been driving you crazy…I was also never really gone you wanted to be normal and I got shoved aside you dumbass. Oh look at that ass…I wouldn't mind putting…**_

_You don't get any ideas…this is Inoue. She isn't some consolation prize of some sort. She's a friend…_

_**If I recall you did have a very naughty dream about her once. So why are you being shy…kiss her…take her into a nice room just the two of you and show her how much you've missed her!**_

_Shut the hell up! You dumbass you are most definitely something I didn't miss about not having my powers. You piece of …_

"Kurosaki-kun…"

"Huh…" Ichigo looked down at her worried gray eyes, "I'm sorry were you saying something?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for a few minutes now. Are you alright, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked.

"I'm fine, here let me carry those for you," Ichigo grabbed the shopping bags and was glad they were just normal handle shopping bags with no pictures on them.

"Oh, you don't have to."

"It's alright, Inoue." Ichigo said as they walked out of the store. He could've sworn once they had walked out every guy was checking out Orihime. He sent glares at them to look away most of them did. The younger ones got scared and looked the other way. What bothered him is that she didn't even take notice of all the guys checking her out, he is going to go through her clothes and burn some of them.

Orihime then tugged at Ichigo's arm as they passed by, _The world hates me…_, a swim suit store. Granted it was spring and they were nearing summer but why would she want to go in there? He grumbled as she tugged his arm as they walked into the store. Already the male store clerk was looking at her and undressing her with his eyes. He was going to smack him into tomorrow if he didn't stop staring at her like that. She was going around the different racks of swim suits and he sighed. It didn't seem like he was getting a break from this any time soon. She grabbed a few one piece suits and then he saw she had a few bikinis in her hands. He could've sworn his whole body was red…

_**I wonder if we can go into the room with her…I wouldn't mind helping her put them on or take them off even.**_

_Shut up, I don't need you here right now!_

_**Don't be stingy king. Look at her body! I don't remember her being that … sexy…don't you see all the males in this store looking at what is ours! I should rip out their eyes right now for staring at her!**_

_Shut your damn mouth…this is…_Ichigo turned to see she had vanished into a dressing room waving at him. He waved back and one of the lady sales representatives showed him where he could wait for her. He found the couch and sat down with the other bags he had been carrying for her. He rested his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes. He was grateful that Orihime was a bit shy that wouldn't be parading her bikinis out in the public or so he thought when he heard the same woman who told him where he could sit pulling on Orhime's arm.

"I'm sure you're hottie of a boyfriend, wouldn't mind seeing what he has to look forward to this summer."

"Oh but…" Orihime protested and she was yanked out and Ichigo thought he was going to die right then and there. She was a very simple black string bikini and it most certainly left very little to the imagination. His eyes were glued on the whole picture of her body and then he noticed the noise in the shop had stopped. His eyes narrowed down at the other males in the store both shopping and worked there. He would have to talk remember their faces and punch them later when Orihime wasn't with him.

_**Now only if I can see that naked!**_

_Shut up! You idiot…_

_**Well those pieces of cloth do very little to the imagination…meaning I have a very good idea of what she would look like naked…**_

_This is Inoue…you will not disrespect her like that. Do you hear me! She is very…very…ummm…_

_**Sexy? Desirable? Luscious? Very pleasing to the eye? I can keep going you know…**_

_Shut up!_

"See, I told you he would love it!" The woman then pushed her back into the room. She pulled out of the one pieces out of Orihime's reach, "Try on that red one for your boyfriend…or that orange one it would match his hair color…I'm sure he would like to see you in that!" Orihime was pushed back into the room and the sales woman winked at him. Ichigo wanted to disappear. This was not happening to him today. The woman sure enough came back to check on Orihime and pulled her out, she was wearing the orange one she had recommended. The top was more like a solid horizontal strapless and the bottom looked like any other little bottom…he swallowed hard as the woman made her turn around…_Oh why…oh why does the world hate me…_

_**Uh oh, you better be careful I think you're reacting to her being almost naked!**_

_This is not the time for you, can't you go just go away! You are not helping!_

"I think I'm done trying on, I think I know which ones I want." Orihime blushed and finally he felt the world was on his side. She went back into the dressing room and was wearing clothes that covered her body. _**Awww…I liked that black one though…all those little ties wanting to be undone…**_

_You bastard…_

Orihime was holding onto the bag and smiled up at him, Ichigo then grabbed it and added to the pile he was holding over his shoulder much like he did his school bag. _I'm burning all those swim suits once we get to the house. _She followed after him as she saw another store she wanted to go into but he remembered how the men were looking at her at the bathing suit store. She was not trying on anymore clothes…

"Eh, what's got you in such a bad mood huh son," Ichigo froze once he heard his father's voice. "Oh are you carrying those bags for Orihime, what a good son I raised! I'm so happy!"

"Shut up old man," Ichigo shrugged it off as he kept on walking with Orihime following after him. Renji then took his time to look at Orihime, he might not like Orihime in a romantic fashion but didn't mean he couldn't look. That was until Ichigo's foot was in his face. "What you staring at?"

"Have you lost your mind?" Renji rubbed his face as he glared at the teen.

_**That's right! That's what he should get for looking at our Queen! Let me kill him! Let me kill him!**_

_You're not helping! If you remember I can't yet, stupid! I need this idiot's help apparently to get my powers back. _

_**Tch, you're a pansy. Let me get him! Let me get him!**_

"Tch," Ichigo shrugged as he took off his jacket and told Orihime to put it on. Orihime looked at him confused but did as he asked. At least she was covering up some of her curves from other male's curious eyes. "You should be lucky I let you borrow some of my clothes, baka!"

"Why you!"

"Now, now…" Orihime stepped in-between the two boys. "Well, if we are all done shopping we should head back to house. Then we can go see Urahara-san about starting Kurosaki-kun's training!"

"Hmph!"/"Whatever."

"Kurosaki-kun you don't have to carry my things for me," Orihime tried to get her bags back but Ichigo just turned out of her reach. He had a smirk on his lips as Orihime looked at him confused.

"If you catch me…" Ichigo with that took off with a light sprint. Orihime pouted as she chased after him in her heels.

"KUROSAKI-KUN, I'M WEARING HIGH HEELS!" Orihime chased after him leaving a father, two sisters, and two soul reapers wondering what just happened. They all put on their smirks as they began discussing their bets with each other. They began arguing amongst themselves saying who was in the correct time frame. "KUROSAKI-KUN!"

Ichigo hid around the corner as she ran past him only to turn around, he smirked and ran past her. She smirked in return as she picked up her pace not fearing tripping or falling in her shoes. She was not scared of falling flat on her face but she had been training as a soul reaper for the past six months. Ichigo picked up the pace once he saw her gaining speed on him. "You have to do better than that Inoue!"

She jumped and was in front of him, "Was that better?"

"Hmph, you cheated," he poked her forehead with his pointer finger. He smirked as he put a hand on his side with her bags. He had to admit with her outfit and his jacket, she looked…_Stop it Ichigo…don't go any further…remember she's a friend and she's going to go back to Soul Society… _"Looks like the old man has been training you really well but …" Ichigo pinned her against the wall once they were inside of his house. Orihime looked up at him in surprise, the shopping bags were on the floor and his heads were at the sides of her head against the wall. She didn't expect him to be acting like this. "You can't always be faster than me…"

"Kuro…Kurosaki-kun…"

_**Way to go Kingy! Yeah, now capture her lips in a kiss…go go go go…what the hell are you waiting for! Are you even paying attention to me? You have her right where you want her! You stupid idiot…ah there you go!**_

Their breathing had become faster than normal. Ichigo leaned his arms against the wall closing the distance between them. His face leaning down and Orihime titled her head upwards. Their eyes grew close as the distance between the two of them was growing to a slow close.

_**Come on Ichigo! Claim her! Claim her lips…I want to know what they taste like!**_

"WE'RE HOME!" the two quickly separated and their faces red. They didn't even look at each other and it didn't take long for Rukia, Renji, and Isshin to know they had interrupted a moment. "Oh, what do we have here? Did we interrupt something, something special…"

"Can it!" Ichigo through a fist at his father who dodged it easily and only made Ichigo even more flustered. _What was I doing…I've got to get it together…what's wrong with me? Hollow if that was your doing, I'm so going to make you pay later!_

"Oy, oy, Ichigo there is nothing wrong with wanting to have some alone time with a pretty lady," Isshin was laughing in glee. "I mean it's only time to make sure your equipment downstairs really work!"

"Sh…shut….shut up!" Ichigo was blushing and he saw his sisters giving him a look, "Don't talk like that in front of the twins! They don't need to be hearing that stuff."

"What? About sex," Karin said simply causing her older brother to freak out. "Look, we're girls. They talk to us about sex a lot sooner than you boys."

"Oh my Karin," Isshin was pouring down fake tears, "She's growing up so fast!"

"Shouldn't most fathers discourage their children from finding out about sex," Ichigo asked irritated.

_**What ya talking about king? Aren't you glad daddy dearest puts those random condoms in your wallet? I mean it might come in handy…**_

_Shut up you stupid hollow, of course you would start coming back out before my powers came back._

"Well, we should put our new cloths away and head over to Urahara-san's shop! We need to start Ichigo's training today." Orihime said with a smile picking up the bags off the floor. "I'm going to place them in the room and be right back."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Man, this brings back memories," Ichigo rubbed his neck as he recalled his training sessions here trying to reclaim his soul reaper abilities the first time. The difference now is Urahara is not the trainer but Orihime, he turned to her she was still wearing his jacket over her outfit. Rukia dressed in her normal one piece dress and Renji looked like a hippie. _Go figure that moron would dress up like a damn hippie. _

_**Now we can slowly work our way up to making that idiot pay for drooling over the queen like an idiot!**_

"So what is the first exercise, Inoue-san," Urahara asked with a smirk.

Orihime smiled, "Something that Yoruichi-san taught me while I was in soul society. Abarai-kun and Kuchiki-san will be in their soul reaper forms using flash step…it's like a game of tag. If Kurosaki-kun can catch one of them, he will slowly start being able to see them clearly. Once he is completed this the first level of spiritual essence has returned to him. Being able to see and hear that of the spiritual realm around him. Then we should be able to separate his soul from his body to see if he has brought some of his soul reaper abilities to the surface…if that of course he can catch them…"

Ichigo tilted his head, "That doesn't sound too hard…"

"Remember, we can see you clearly…you can't…" Renji said as he exited his gigai and Rukia followed suit. He could see them in blurs but not clear images.

Orihime smiled, "You just need to able to tag them and you will start seeing things clearly as you getr the hang of it. If you need to be in your full bringer form, you can do that too."

"Yosh!" Ichigo pulled out his badge from his back pocket, "Here we go!"

A few hours had passed and Chad along with Ishida came to see if there was any progress. They sat down next to the shop occupants and Orihime. They were eating and drinking tea, "So any progress?"

"He hasn't been able to catch either one of them yet," Urahara stated as he looked over at the frustrated Ichigo. He was jumping around trying to catch them by what he was hearing and not seeing. He was out of breath, Orihime had tried to get him to take a break a few times but of course the knuckle head doesn't listen. He wanted to continue but his human body had limitations that he was not listening to.

Orihime sighed and went into her soul reaper form, "Uh…uh…"Urahara caught her body and placed it down next to Renji and Ruikia's. "Inoue-san what are you doing?"

"Going to play a game of tag with Kurosaki-kun," she smiled and flash stepped behind the teenage boy after quickly tying her up in a ponytail and tapped his shoulder.

Urahara smiled, _What else have you been teaching her Yoruichi? You trying to make another copy of you? Oh I hope that isn't the case…there is only enough room for one…However, just like you were my heart…Inoue-san is Kurosaki's heart. Hopefully he isn't like how I was…young and naïve thinking there will always be tomorrow…_

Ichigo turned around scowling, "Renji, I swear if that's you I'm going to kill you!" Tapping again on his other shoulder, "Tsk! Fine maybe it's Rukia then! You two are such a pain in the ass…" Right as he said that he saw a blue mass in front of him and then it sped off. "What was…" He focused his eyes more and he saw it again flash by on his left and another on his right.

Rukia motioned for Renji to stop, they stood side by side… "He…he is starting to see…"

"What do you mean…"

"Watch his head stupid, look he is able to sense Inoue…" Rukia said as she watched Ichigo turn his head and side step out of the way. "He's getting ready to grab her…"

"No, he can't be catching on…we've been going at this for hours and he's just been insulting us. He is still insulting us even though it's Inoue playing around with him." Renji crossed his arms and that's when he saw him grab a hold of Orihime's robe. She however slipped away and that's when he heard Ichigo, "Hmph, I can make out your shape more clearly now."

Renji arched an eyebrow, "Well, maybe we should help her out a little bit. I like the idea of making Kurosaki paranoid…" he then jumped down and started picking on Ichigo. He was starting to see their shapes more clearly but it still wasn't where he wanted it to be. Then he heard, "You're too slow Ichigo…"

"Come on Kurosaki what you waiting for…"

"Ah how are you going to catch us, huh Kurosaki-kun?"

"In…Inoue," Ichigo closed his eyes for a second and reopened them. He could figure out which one was Rukia she was the shortest one. She was starting to look like a faded picture. Then he spotted Renji right before he flashed stepped out of his sight then he saw her, he grabbed her wrist and saw her pouting face. His eyes were wide in surprise, "Inoue…"

"I knew I shouldn't have slowed down on purpose," Orihime smiled.

"You slowed down," Ichigo asked her confused.

Orihime nodded, "Only when I was tapping you on your shoulder, I really wasn't expecting for you to see me so soon…" Ichigo took a look at her, he had to admit she looked stunning in her soul reaper form. She even made the captain's cloak look nice. "Can you see Kuchiki-san or Abarai-kun?" Ichigo looked around and he pointed to the tops of the different rising they were on, "Well, lesson one COMPLETE! Now come eat so you can regain some of your strength. You're going to need it if you're going to start sparing with Abarai-kun."

"Tsh, you got off easy," Renji said with a smirk. "She obviously wants you to do well." Renji said landing next to Ichigo after Orihime went back to table.

"She wanted you to see her in her soul reaper get up. Look at that she wears her zanpakuto on her back like someone else I know." Rukia chimed in, "How cute!"

"Shut up," Ichigo said as he walked over to the small table. "Ishida…Chad…when did you get here?"

"Does it matter, it would seem your ability to see things are being restored," Ishida said smugly. "You wouldn't have progressed if Inoue didn't go and help you."

"Hmph," Ichigo sat down as Orihime handed him a bowl of rice. He smiled as he gratefully took it from her. He began eating more like devouring his food.

Renji and Rukia sat down to join in the feeding festivities. The group looked over at the two as Ichigo poked her cheek and said, "Tag…" Orihime pouted and poked him back in the forehead and flashed stepped away, "Oi, Inoue…that's called cheating…Inoue…" With that Ichigo was up chasing the laughing soul reaper.

"Did that just happen," Jinta asked looking confused. "Did they just flirt with each other?"

"I think they did," Urahara put his fan above his mouth. "What a delightful situation…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Oh, Yoruichi…" Urahara smiled as the catlike woman pounced him and he nearly fell backwards. She was in her human form and clothed thankfully. "You should behave yourself, Kurosaki is here…"

"Tch, he's a prude. He desperately needs to loosen up," Yoruichi smirked. "Rangiku has ideas stirring up in her head and wants to come down here to spend some time with her innocent Orihime and teach her a few things to use on Ichigo."

Urahara frowned, "Uh, uh…I have a feeling that's just a bad idea in general…"

"You didn't mind it so much when I was with you…" Yoriuichi purred and Urahara didn't have to be told twice but their moment was ruin as Rukia, Renji, Ichigo and Orihime were in the front part of the store. "So has Ichigo completely fallen in love with her yet?"

"He's just too dense to realize he is in love with her," Urahara shrugged as the two older soul reapers hid out of their sight. They watched the younger group to leave but they all sensed a hollow.

"Go," Ichigo said looking away. "I can sense them again but I can't do anything…"

Orihime put a hand on his arm, "You will soon." Renji and Rukia already put in their substitute souls into their bodies. The souls instructed to keep an eye on Ichigo, the two soul reapers didn't wait for Orihime as kissed his cheek and separated from her body. "Make sure you accompany, Kurosaki-kun home safely."

Urahara and Yoruichi smiled at each other. Ichigo watched the auburn captain went after the two soul reapers that went before him. Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts when the soul in Orihime's body talked to him, "Kurosaki-san, we should start heading to your home."

"Uh, yeah…" Ichigo looked at the other two, he was just glad that the chappy soul wasn't pinning him to the ground. He walked with the three substitute souls while being followed by the ever curious Urahara and Yoruichi. Ichigo led them in and that's when he stopped the body of Orihime, "Ummm…never mind. Let's get you inside before Inoue gets back."

"Hmmm, I'm going to look for our little Orihime," Yoruichi then kissed Urahara on his lips. He smiled at her, "Don't forget you and I have much to catch up on…"

Yoruichi found the trio heading back to the Kurosaki house but she motioned for Orihime. Urahara had already made his way back to his shop and had an idea of what she was up to. "Orihime…long time no see!"

"Yoruichi-san," Orihime landed on the roof that the former stealth captain was standing on. Renji and Rukia made their way back to the Kurosaki Clinic. "You need to tell him how you feel before you are permanently stuck back in Soul Society…" Orihime's eyes showed sadness and looked away, "Orihime, this is killing you and him. If there is even a slight chance for you two to ever work the time is now…don't be like Kisuke and I were…thinking we had another day together before it all crumbled before our eyes. Kisuke and I were childhood friends that grew closer together for what? To miss out on an opportunity to really be with each other to the fullest…I don't want to see that for you."

"Thank you for your concern but Kurosaki-kun doesn't see me in the same way…"

"Idiot!" Orihime turned around to see Rangiku Matsumoto was standing behind her. "Why is such a smart girl like you blind to how he feels?"

"Rangiku-san…" Orihime looked confused as the older blonde handed her some papers. "Oh, my paperwork…Thank you."

"Not the only reason I'm here," Rangiku said staring at the young captain. "You can't live the rest of your life wondering what if! You need to tell him Orihime, you need to…the thought is probably in the back of his mind…you need to bring it forward."

Yoruichi put a hand on the girl's shoulders, "He feels for you Orihime…but you need to cast your own fear aside and tell him your feelings…Ichigo won't be able to express his feelings like you but you need to help him."

"Let's go visit Kurosaki," Rangiku said as she pushed the auburn captain to the clinic. Yoruichi laughed as she made her way to Urahara's Shop. "HELLO!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEH!" Ichigo was changing and fell on his back as Rangiku entered the room. "Ran..Ran..Rangiku-san!"

"Oh, look at that body…"

Ichigo backed up into a wall as Rangiku was looking over him like some kind of prowler. He was feeling extremely uncomfortable until he saw Orihime come through the window. He quickly ran to stand behind Orihime was looking at him confused. Ichigo was in his pajama pants but had no shirt on. She blushed a little bit but looked back to see what he was pointing at. "Rangiku-san, please stop teasing Kurosaki-kun."

"Fine, you both are both prudes!" Rangiku stood up. "Say where is your body?"

"Oh, she is downstairs…" Ichigo stated as Orihime was about to go but Ichigo grabbed her shoulders. "Don't leave me alone with her…"

Orihime giggled, "If you're so scared of her you should just put a shirt on, Kurosaki-kun." She blushed a little bit and Ichigo grabbed the shirt he was going to put on. He put it over his body and then pushed Orihime by the shoulders out of his room. Where Rangiku thought a nice little pinch would do him so good…she squealed and rushed Orihime to get her body back.

"Oh, Ichigo…you're stingy!" Rangiku laughed as she waited in the room. She heard footsteps but they weren't Orihime, it was Rukia and Renji. The two people she actually wanted to see, "So what's the wager I heard about from Urahara, hmmmm?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

See you guys next time. Hope you had a happy reading ^_^


	4. Chapter 3

**Luversblues: **thank you ^_^

**Nypsy: **Haha you're all about the jealousy…I love it!

**Othchick11: **tada update!

**Yuukiren: **Thanks. I'm glad you are enjoying.

**Vfergus: **Awww, well I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter and will enjoy the rest of the story.

Thank you to those that have already added this to their favorites and those that have added this to their alert list. Enjoy!

**Temporary Pain**

**Disclaimers**: I do now own Bleach, Bleach rightfully belongs to its creator and network.

The story is six months after his fight with Tsukishima's fight. He might have won the fight but his fight with was more than likely not over. His family and friends had returned to normal no longer thinking he was insane and returned to training as a full bringer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Three

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"What's the matter Kurosaki, you can't keep up," Renji taunted the young teen. Ichigo grumbled it was his seventh try in his soul reaper form but it was much more difficult than he remembered. He didn't want to disappoint Orihime, she was cheering him on with a bright smile but then there was Rangiku. She had been stealing his time with Orihime away. It had been bad enough there were hollows and he wasn't out there fighting them with her. He felt useless and he didn't like it. He swung his Zanpakuto against Renji again trying to land one hit.

"Renji, it's my turn," Rukia high fived the red head out like as if they were some kind of tag team. "Get Ready, Ichigo?"

"Come on, midget…" Ichigo panted but then Orihime was in front of him. She had a smirk on her face as she unsheathed her Zanpakuto.

_**Oi, Kingy…she looks kind of hot looking at you like. Oh let me out, I want to fight her.**_

"So what's up Inoue?"

Orihime shrugged and her smirk seemed to be a bit devious, "You been developing a little too slowly since we were able to get your soul reaper self out. So I figured you can go against both me and Kuchiki-san. From the stories I have heard this is unlike you to develop this slowly. Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san have both told me you have been able to accomplish the unthinkable…so we're going to push you. Abarai-kun, you as well."

"Oi, oi…Orihime has gotten feisty," Rangiku said with a smirk as Yoruichi set down a large jug of Sake. Urahara quickly took it away, "Urahara-san…"

"We can celebrate later," Urahara said with a smile. "I think we'll have a fight of Bankais in a little bit. And we will have more reason to open this up!"

"WAIT, WAIT…. EEEEEEEEEE…what are you guys doing," Ichigo jumped back and his speed seemed to be coming back. He dodged attacks from all three of them but it wasn't tag team any more…it was an all-out attack on him. "Oi, Inoue…" Ichigo was holding up his sword above his head and saw Renji and Rukia coming after him, "Crap, this isn't fair…" He pushed Orihime away so he had enough to get out of the way of the older soul reapers.

"Urahara-san…" Orihime called out to him and he pulled out his Zanpakuto. He jumped up and joined the fight. "Rangiku-san, Yoruichi-san…"

"Oi, Inoue…are you trying to kill me," Ichigo asked as he was surrounded by six soul reapers. "Ah, hell…Inoue, you're evil…damn it…how do I keep up with all of them?"

"Ichigo, don't let your guard down…" Yoruichi came from behind and tickled him.

"Yoruichi-SAN!"

"Don't be a prude, Kurosaki…" Rangiku said as she thrusted her sword at him. He blocked it but had to quickly move out of the way of Urahara. "We're only having a bit of fun!"

"Kurosaki, put up a little bit of a challenge won't you," Urahara taunted.

"Damn it," Ichigo cursed as unknown to him his speed was picking up. His was able to lift his sword with ease and able to dodge attacks as they were being thrown at him. He didn't even notice his own spiritual pressure rising as the soul reapers were slowly taking their time examining him. He wasn't quite at his full potential yet but he was getting closer. He was almost at a comfortable level with his current form but only if he could stay in it without getting so tired.

He dodged another attack only to have Orihime's Zapakuto at his neck and Renji at his back, Rukia pointing the sword at his stomach. "Damn it…Tch…"

Urahara was laughing, "Let's take a break. It would seem Kurosaki will be ready in no time! Beisdes, we have school tomorrow! So you need to be off…Kuchiki-san and Renji-san, I need to talk to you for a bit."

Orihime nodded and got into her gigai. Ichigo got into his body and the two left the shop. Urahara had a sly look on his face and the others looked at him confused, "Give them some time alone. I could tell Kurosaki wanted to have some alone time with Inoue-san."

Rangiku smiled, "So I did well then keeping her distracted this past week. I'm pretty happy with myself then."

"You only been keeping her distracted for a week and he acts like a lost puppy," Renji crossed his arms.

Urahara had a somber face and Yoruichi knew what he was going to say, well at least an idea. "Think about it Abarai-san. Orihime was taken away from him by death and for six months he didn't even know if she was in soul society. He didn't even know she had her memories of him and her life here in the living world. We've only been training for little over a week with him and on a subconscious level I think he is holding back."

"He wants as much time with her as possible," Yoruichi said with a soft smile. "He knows about the orders that you brought, Rangiku, that she is to return to soul society after her high school graduation only if Ichigo has reclaimed his bankai…unless he learns his bankai after they graduation high school the moment he can hold onto his bankai form he is just to train on his own whichever way happens. She was originally told she would be able to stay her for a long period of time."

"It's almost bittersweet, to have her back in his life only to force her to leave him again," Rangiku said with a sad face. "It's hard to lose the one you love more than once…" Rangiku thought sadly of someone she had lost close to her. "Orihime might not show it but she's hurting as well but she also is torn because she wants him to do well…she doesn't like seeing him feel like he is helpless."

"She always thinks of others before herself but…but…" Rukia closed her eyes, "Thinking of herself is hurting her and it is hurting Ichigo. There is no happy ending no matter how you look at it."

"I have a feeling, Ichigo won't be letting her go a second time," Renji said smiling and everyone looked at him. He was watching Ichigo helping Orihime out of the training grounds. "He has become more protective over her than ever. Just yesterday his father was joking around about her appearance and he lost his temper faster than normal. When they were at school, I've seen him holding her hand. She doesn't seem to mind it…"

Rukia smiled, "The day before they went to the river bank and he had his arm around her. She had her head rested on his shoulder…"

"HUH!"/"WHAT!"/"TELL ME MORE!"

"We were on orders to observe their behavior closely, that's why we aren't in school with them." Rukia answered, "To see what their connection is. Even before all of this when we first met, there was an unspeakable bond between them. Come to think of it, Orihime is the only girl he would offer to take care…offer to walk her home, hold his hand out to her to help her up…any time she was attacked or going to be hurt he would protect without a second thought. She would willingly heal him no matter what he looked like…"

"Say, Rukia…how much of this did you notice before we got you to come back to soul society," Renji asked with an arched eyebrow.

"She is the glue that keeps the group together," Rukia said with a smile. "Ichigo is the hot headed leader but Inoue…Inoue is what keeps them together…I don't know how they were able to keep it together but I guess the others thought it would honor her memory to stay together. Ichigo…Ichigo…can't stand unless his center is there with him. That idiot doesn't realize he's been in love with her for so long…"

"Well, when head captain told us she was a traitor that one time, I saw him fall to pieces. It wasn't like the time when we took you back to Soul Society…it was different. His heart, his heart was gone the moment they told him no…told him he wasn't allowed to go after her." Renji sighed, "I kinda feel bad for that idiot…but what can he do…"

"There isn't much he can do until he accepts his own feelings." Urahara said as they stood in silence hoping that Ichigo would not lose his heart for the second time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"We shouldn't have gotten ice cream," Orihime said as she was eating the ice cream that Ichigo had just bought her. She smiled up at him as she took another spoonful but before it could reach her mouth Ichigo took a hold of her hand and put the spoon in his mouth. Orihime could eat enough sweets for three people so he had been stealing a few bites here and there. "Kurosaki-kun…"

Orihime pouted as her hand was returned to her and Ichigo just laughed, "Don't give me that look. I paid for it so I should be entitled to a few bites."

Orihime stuck out her tongue and Ichigo smiled, "Says you…"

Ichigo chuckled as he put an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him naturally. It had been three weeks since his training went underway. The two of them had been getting closer and thankfully Rangiku was called back to soul society…which meant no teasing from her and stealing Orihime away all the time to corrupt the innocent girl. It was an afternoon off for the both of them as they walked around in the park. If you were to go up to them and ask if they were a couple they would tell you no but to everyone's eyes they were the opposite. They were a young couple in love and move around as if they were naturally fitted together.

Ichigo was about ready to try to steal another bite when Orihime shoved the spoon into his mouth. She placed the ice cream cup into his hands and ran off. She went over to a swing set and he smiled. He saw she had already finished the ice cream but given him the last bite. He threw the trash away in a nearby trash can and went to sit on the open swing next to her. She moved on the swing with a carefree smile on her lips and Ichigo couldn't help but smile. She jumped off and landed perfectly on her feet. She held out her hand to him, he gladly took it but instead he pulled her into his lap. He gently moved the swing as they sat there comfortably.

_**Baka, so you act like a damn Romeo and you still haven't kissed her? I mean come on that stupid stuffed animal is right…what's taking you so long?**_

_You know she has to go back to Soul Society if I learn my Bankai…_

_**Tch, so what you are purposely not training to your full potential just because you want to keep her with you? Don't you think she sees through? **_

_Even if she does, she's allowing me to go at a slower pace and I'm fine with that. I lost her for six months and I'm going to lose her again…with the chances of her being gone out of my reach…_

_**Idiot…even if you act on your feelings…doesn't mean that it will speed up your training…**_

_Since when are you nice to me?_

_**I am…you…if you want to protect her…I want to protect her…if you want her near you…I want her near me…if you lose her…I lose her too…don't you get it…don't you see moron…**_

"Inoue…"

"Hmmm…"

"Never mind, it's nothing…"

Orihime stood up and looked at his hooded eyes, "Kurosaki-kun, what's bothering you?"

Ichigo just chuckled, "It's nothing. Let's get back to the house before Yuzu gets worried. She doesn't like it when we're late for dinner." He stood up and began walking away with his hands in his pockets, _I can't be selfish…she has to return to soul society. I can't send her back with her knowing how I feel for her is more than just a friend. She would feel guilty and want to stay. I can't do that to her…I don't want her to have another regret…_ "Oi…Inoue…what was your one regret?"

"Why are you asking that all of the sudden," Orihime asked looking at him confused.

"Well, I've gotten my soul reaper powers back just not my bankai…so that means I've fulfilled my part of the deal right?" Ichigo asked as they walked side by side.

"It's embarrassing," Orihime said flushed and Ichigo was now curious.

"Inoue…" Ichigo asked as he stood in front of her, "We had a deal…I want to know."

"I didn't get my first kiss," Orihime said looking down at the ground. She was still red and now she was playing with her fingers. "Ummm…with someone special…"

_First kiss huh? With someone special…that damn lucky bastard, _Ichigo had a scowl on his face. Orihime looked up from the corner of her eyes, _Who had her affection so? Damn it…_ Ichigo sighed, "I guess I should help you find this someone special so you can lay one on him…"

"EHHHH! Kurosaki-kun," Orihime waved her arms. She was blushing even more, "We don't have to fulfill that right now…"

Ichigo arched his eyebrow, "Well sooner we get it done, then it will be one less worry I have to worry about. So is it someone I know?" _**Baka, are you stupid? It's you?**_

_No…if it was she would've said it. _

_**Damn it, make the rain stop idiot! What the hell, it's flooding! STUPID! Ugh! Why are you depressed? Just kiss her! **_

"Ummm….I guess you could say that…" Orihime sighed and looked up at him. _Just do it Orihime, take Rangiku-san's advice. If he doesn't return your feelings at least you have no regret and you get to go back to soul society knowing you tried. _She grabbed the front of his shirt. Ichigo was flushed his hands were out of his pockets, She stood on her tip toes and his hands went on her waist. He leaned his face closer and met her lips. It was brief and they slowly broke apart but he cupped her face gently with his hand. "There you helped me get rid of my one regret…"

"Why me…I'm not special…"

"To me you are," Orihime said sweetly. "You're a very special to me Kurosaki-kun."

_**Thank you, you stupid prick, the rain has stopped. Hey stupid, see she likes you! Oh those lips were so soft! Idiot…you waited how long to kiss her? Huh? Oi, are you listening to me you dimwit? Stop staring at her eyes like that…just kiss her again…you know you want to! Moron, listen to me!**_

Ichigo wasn't paying attention his gaze was locked on the girl before him. She kissed him…well she initiated and he finished it. Rukia and Renji were watching from a higher location and they both smiled sadly. They didn't know how much further the relationship would develop after that point. Ichigo was a dense teenage male that didn't spend a lot of time making romantic relationships that his classmates did. Then again he only really had eyes for only one person this whole time and it was evident right now his heart was right in his arms.

"Say Renji…"

"Hmm?"

"We owe Karin money…"

"Damn, that little brat was right…his father is going to cry a maniac and talk to the poster of his wife."

Rukia laughed, "I bet you're right."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The two hadn't shared another kiss since then nor they did show their affection on display at school to a great extent but their friends could see something. They were seen together all the time and Tatsuki, Ishida, Chad, Keigo, and Mizuiro knew that something had changed between them. They would stand closer together and they would get lost in their own world together. She would help him with notes that he didn't get from spacing out during class.

"Is it just me or he smiles a lot more than he _ever_ did before," Tatsuki crossed her arms. "I mean he still has that stupid scary face all the time but now he looks softer…"

"He is happier because Orihime is here with him," Chad entered his two cents.

Mizuiro sighed, "Then is he going to be like how he was when she was gone…when she leaves…"

"He'll probably fall into depression but not like before, this time he will be able to see her leave and knows she can come back some day," Ishida said sadly feeling bad for the pair.

"Either way it sucks," Tatsuki said and looked at the couple again. "She even seems more confident in herself…she's blushing like crazy when she's…" Everyone grew silent as Ichigo grabbed her hand. "Did…did he?" He was examining her hand because she had gotten a paper cut. "Ehhhh…that's not Ichigo…it has to be Kon!"

"No, that's Kurosaki," Ishida said pushing his glasses up on face. "It's his spiritual pressure."

Ichigo was looking at her hand and Orihime had a small blush on her cheeks. He smiled up at her and she smiled back. He slowly let go of her hand and Tatsuki watched with interest, "Ugh. He should just kiss her right now with the why he is staring at her."

Their moment was broken when they caught a sight of a soul reaper and a captain's cloak. Orihime knew it was for her she had a sinking feeling. She would have to quickly make it to the roof whens he had a chance without anyone behind. She didn't want anyone else to hear what was going to become of her. She closed her eyes and put a brave smile but she knew that Ichigo had caught a glimpse as well. His senses were in sharp shape but it was getting his other abilities back up to par…she knew he was holding back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Captain Inoue…" Orihime turned around to see Toshiro Hitsugaya and his eyes didn't look like he had good news. "I apologize for calling you up here during your instruction time…however I have orders from the Head Captain."

"I see," Orihime said softly. "What are my orders?"

"Rukia Kuchiki and Renjia Abarai may remain until their patrol time is concluded and another soul reaper will take their place in helping with hollows and Ichigo Kurosaki's training," Toshiro spoke slowly. "You are to report back to Soul Society immediately after your graduation ceremony regardless of Ichigo Kurosaki's ability to regain his bankai."

"Understood," Orihime nodded but she turned quickly once the door to the roof opened with a loud slamming with Ichigo standing in the door way. Toshiro felt even more guilty after the all the stories his Vice-Captain told him. The woman might drive him crazy but she was a good vice-captain and friend. He looked the other way not wanting to meet Ichigo's gaze. Graduation was just two months away and now their time together had specific limit.

"I'll be on my way," Toshiro began to leave.

"Wait…Toshiro," Ichigo had his fists clenched. "Why is she being called back already? Wasn't her main concern was getting me to full capacity?"

"I do not know the reason she is being summoned, I was ordered to tell her what her new orders were," Toshiro didn't bothered to look back at Ichigo. He could feel his spiritual pressure was deeply hurt. It almost felt like it was all a game to dangle his happiness in front of him only to take it away. _I think the head captain is testing them both but who am I to question the decisions from the head captain._

Ichigo was shaking, "Were you going to tell me Inoue?"

Orihime sighed, "I would have told you…"

"When, right before you had to leave?"

"What…"

"You were going to just leave me again like that night in the hospital…no word to me of what is going on. Just spring the news on me and just expect me to accept it?"

"What…no…"

"I can't believe this…don't…don't you…"

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime looked at him shocked and she hugged him. "Kurosaki-kun, please…please…we don't know if this a forever change or not…"

"Inoue," Ichigo wrapped his arms around her. He felt bad for accusing her but his heart was torn. He held onto her taking in her scent. Toshiro saw the scene before him and he was saddened. He took his leave from the couple to let them be alone even though there were people down the stairs just below the door feeling for the substitute soul reaper.

"So she has to go no matter what…" Tatsuki said sadly. "Is this some kind of joke from that captain guy?"

"Ichigo is hurting isn't he," Keigo asked sadly. "This is probably worse than fighting those monsters for him." Keigo leaned his head back on the wall, "He always acts like he is so cool and not interested in girls and all of that."

Mizuiro nodded, "He is in love and it's going to slip through his fingers unless he does something about it. The question is will he or just let her go…"

"I don't think we will know until the time comes," Chad said as he walked up to the door to see the embracing pair. "Ichigo is still battling with his own inner thoughts. We have time to make sure this is a good memory for the two of them."

"What do you think we should," Ishida asked. "Please tell me not play match maker…"

"We should convince them to go out on a date and help create the mood!" Tatsuki wiggled her eyebrows.

"Eh…count me out!" Ishida blushed and Tatsuki got into his face.

"Not sex stupid, for them to have a romantic kiss! Here let's make a plan, to show them they still have time together and don't need to be sad! I mean you two have spiritual powers we can do something extra ordinary!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"What's going on…" Ichigo grumbled as he was standing in the park. It was pretty deserted and there was no sign of light. It was dark as the sun had set not too long ago and he put his hands in his pockets. He looked up to the sky and closed his eyes, _Inoue is leaving soon…she has to leave right after graduation. I know shouldn't be here forever…get it together Ichigo…._

_**So explain to me, why you haven't taken her to bed yet?**_

_Shut up! I don't need you right now._

_**Tch, ok mister tough guy what are you going to do when she's gone?**_

_Shut up…just shut up…I don't want her to go…don't you get it…I want her to stay…_

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime approached him looking at him confused. "Where is everyone else?"

Ichigo shrugged, "I don't know." The two looked around when there were lights everywhere. The park suddenly lit up and the two looked at each other. _Why do I have a feeling this was a set up…damn it. Stupid friends…_

Orihime laughed, "How pretty." Her eyes filled with wonder. Ichigo went over to Orihime thinking maybe this one time couldn't hurt. He took her hand into his own, "Kurosaki-kun?"

His fingers intertwined with hers and he smiled down at the auburn beauty. He traced her face softly with his other hand, "Inoue…" She looked at him confused, his eyes looked different there was some unspoken determination. She waited for him to finish whatever he wanted to say before she spoke. "I have a confession to make…"

"A confession?"

"I don't want you to go back to soul society, because that means you'll be out of my sight…out of my reach. I wouldn't be able to see you every day like this and like the way we were before…" He sighed, "I don't want to go back to that place again where you were gone for six months."

"Kurosaki-kun…"

"I want to get stronger, strong enough to know you aren't gone forever just not able to see you every day…I want to be able to see you off through that gate with no regrets…" Ichigo paused, "I want no regrets between us…" Ichigo kissed her and she was surprised. She closed her eyes and put her hands on chest. She had the shirt under her clenched fists. _I love you…and I can't even tell you out loud…this will have to do for now. _Their lips played with each other as the kiss wasn't rushed…it was almost sweet. If you were meet Ichigo on the street you would think he was some angry teenager but if you were to ask Orihime…she would tell you how kind of a man he really is. Someone that torments himself to do the right thing and is kinder than most men his age, he was strong, determined, and went after a goal when he saw it in his sights.

Tatsuki smiled as she walked away with the gang. They all felt like a job well done as the couple was lost in their kiss. However Tatsuki made sure to take a picture. The group left after Ishida shot off a special arrow and it sprinkled down around the couple making Tatsuki take another picture. She smiled at herself, _So you both have a picture proof memory that this really happened between you two. _

"No regrets between us?" Orihime asked as they pulled away from the kiss, "I guess we could do something to make these next few months filled with no regrets."

Ichigo placed his forehead against hers, "No Hime…no regrets…I want you to call me by my first name…at least when it's just the two of us…"

"I think I could do that, Ichigo-kun," Orihime said as he stole another kiss from her.

"I would like that Hime," Ichigo closed his eyes as he was holding her hands in his own. He was smiling, _Even if it's for a few more months…I'm going to enjoy this time with her. I don't want to have any regrets. No regrets…I will be with her the best I can…and hopefully before she leaves I can tell her how I feel in words…_

Orihime had a smile of her own, _No regrets between us…this is going to be so much harder to leave. Why did I have to have such strong feelings for him? There is no turning back now…we won't be able to hide this from the others. I sense their presence slowly leaving our area. I should thank them for this…_

"Let's go get something to eat," Ichigo said simply holding her hand. They walked out of the romantically lit park that their friends took the time to set up. Orihime nodded, "Do you feel like anything in particular?"

"You decide," Orihime said with a bright smile but their mood would be broke as a hollow showed up behind them. Their eyes narrowed and quickly got into their soul reaper forms. Both held their zanpakuto's ready and dashed towards the hollow effortlessly. Orihime went for the legs as Ichigo went from the jump and cut approach. "There are others coming out way…so much for a simple walk in the park…"

"Eh," Ichigo shrugged. "We don't have time for this…I'm hungry…"

Orihime laughed, "Well, then we should hurry and make sure they are out of our way…don't want to get between you and your meal."

"Let's go Hime!"

"Right!" Orihime closed her eyes, "Pierce him, Rikka…"

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Rukia and Renji appeared in the park to see all of the hollows that were purified. They saw Orihime and Ichigo smiling up at each other but what they didn't expect next was Ichigo to place a kiss so openly. "I guess we missed the fun."

"It would seem so, maybe we should let Ichigo do some of hollow fighting as well," Rukia stated. They watched as the couple entered their bodies and walked out of the park hand in hand. "It would seem we have a new development to send to the head captain."

"Why is he so interested in their relationship anyway," Renji asked.

Rukia shook her head, "I think it has to do with something Ichigo or to see if he'll go as far as his father did at one point."

"Eh? It comes down to that huh," Renji bowed his head with a sigh. "If he loves her enough to make some kind of drastic change…well…I guess we should report in."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So that ability of yours is kinda scary, Hime," Ichigo said as they couple walked arm in arm back to the Kurosaki residence.

"Oh you think so? Head Captain wanted me to develop more offensive attacks so I wasn't just a healer or defender," Orihime said titled her head to the side.

"Well it was like a hundred fast lights flying around it seemed like," Ichigo said as they continue to walk back to the clinic.

"It took a while to get used to," Orihime smiled softly. "Head captain kept on pushing me until I thought I would fall over from exhaustion but…it was worth it. I don't feel like the damsel in distress always needing to be saved."

"But I liked having you as my damsel," Ichigo teased and she stuck her tongue out at him. "Say Hime…"

"What is it?"

"It's nothing," Ichigo opened the door and Orihime pouted at him. He just chuckled until he got kicked in the stomach.

"YOU ARE LATE! DINNER WAS AT SEVEN! AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN CALL YOUR FAMILY TO LET THEM KNOW YOU WERE GOING TO BE LATE! WE HAD TO HEAR IT FROM RUKIA AND RENJI!"

"Stop your shouting out man," Ichigo glared up at his father. "Eh, Rukia and Renji…" He turned to see the waving pair on the couch. He then grabbed them both by the collars of their shirts. He dragged them upstairs leaving a confused Orihime at the entrance. He was clearly upset about something but it went from his father towards the soul reapers. She was curious to know what was going on and then she saw Karin walk up to her with a huge smile on her face.

"So…you and big brother a couple, hmmmmmm?"

"Karin-chan!" Orihime's face was flushed and Isshin was interested. He grabbed the girl's hands, "Kurosaki-san?"

"Did my delinquent son finally get a girlfriend! Oh Masaki, our son finally has grown a pair and found a beautiful lady to become his….AHHHHH!"

"You dirty old man!" Ichigo was heaving as him and his father got into another one of their fights. Orihime just watched confused, when did he get down the stairs so fast? Didn't he just go up to his room with Rukia and Renji? She didn't get time to wonder as Ichigo grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs. "None of you better be listening at the door!"

"Why is he so grumpy," Yuzu wondered.

Karin chuckled, "Because he finally got the courage to kiss her for the second time!"

"WHAT!"/ "When?"

"Oh honey, our son is growing up! Soon I will be a grandfather! We will have little grandchildren in the house soon!"

"Can it old man! Orihime is supposed to go back to soul society after graduation," Karin grumbled and Yuzu and Isshin both looked at the raven hair girl.

"That will hurt Nii-chan," Yuzu said sadly. "He will be heartbroken gain…"

"Well, I hope he takes this time to enjoy her company while it lasts. We should try our best to make sure Orihime has a good time here as well." Isshin smiled, "Don't worry, I don't think Ichigo is going to let her go twice…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Here is the update. See you next time! Oh what will happen with Ichigo and Orihime…just have to wait till next time!


	5. Chapter 4

**Xlilslayerx: **I'm glad you enjoyed the beginning. Hope that you continued to enjoy the story.

**Nypsy: **^-^ I'll try not to disappoint you. As far as your questions go, just have to wait and see!

**Xlilslayerx:** Well we just need to wait and see what Ichigo will do. I'm glad you like the hichigo and ichigo scenes. ^-^ they are the most fun to write.

**Temporary Pain**

**Disclaimers**: I do now own Bleach, Bleach rightfully belongs to its creator and network.

The story is six months after his fight with Tsukishima's fight. He might have won the fight but his fight with was more than likely not over. His family and friends had returned to normal no longer thinking he was insane and returned to training as a full bringer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Four

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hmmmm, Kurosaki and Inoue are absent," the teacher sighed. "More than likely they will be tardy. Oh that's fine…"

_Late again, _Tatsuki smirked. _Good for you Ichigo…and Orihime. As long as you two aren't making babies..._

"_EHHH!" Orihime was blushing as Tatsuki had pulled her aside. "What are you talking about Tatsuki-chan?"_

"_I saw you and Ichigo getting pretty heavy in the lip department," Tatsuki pointed a finger at her friend. "It would seem you two know the meaning of tongue hockey! Oh how the innocent Orihime is growing up!"_

"_TASTUKI-CHAN!" Orihime blushed, "It was his…his idea…."_

"_I find that hard to believe he is the one that would be that bold," Tastuki arched an eyebrow._

"_He said he wanted no regrets between us," Orihime said softly with a small smile. "We've been getting pretty close…but I guess you already knew that."_

"_Yeah, I could see that so much that I'm surprised I found you with clothes on!"_

"_Tatsuki-chan…" Orihime whined, "We…we aren't doing that."_

"_Fine, fine. I'm just glad you two finally are together I guess…are you guys even officially together. So what kind of kisser is he?"_

"_He's very…um…passionate…aggressive but not in a bad way," Orihime blushed. "There are times when he very gentle with his kisses. He just kisses me slowly and sweetly…we haven't been caught till now…"_

"_Uh, huh…so you say." Tatsuki crossed her arms. "So anyway…it seems that's why you two been running late…he's taking you into the corners where no one can see you to kiss you senseless."_

"_Please don't tell anyone else," Orihime pleaded. "He doesn't want everyone to know that we've been having these moments. And I am fine with that…"_

"_Right, like I could possibly hide the fact you two been kissing like long lost lovers from everyone," Tatsuki grinned evilly. "You two will be caught eventually and they will stop you while in the act. At least I had the decency to ask you during lunch before Ichigo stole you away." Orihime blushed, "Just when you two decided to go further than kissing and feeling each other up, don't make me an aunt anytime soon…"_

"_TATSUKI-CHAN!"_

Tatsuki had to laugh inwardly; she had caught them in a corner kissing on her way to class after running a bit late last week. She had found them in a corner in a heavy intimate session, his hands were all over her body and hers were doing the same amount of touching. They were approaching to one month left before graduation and she wouldn't be surprised if Ichigo got the courage to take his relationship with Orihime even a little further than what it was right now. He was most certainly showing how much he felt for the girl. It was no secret to everyone in the school had noticed their closeness. It was just yesterday that Ichigo nearly knocked out every boy in their grade for staring at Orihime during their gym class.

She had been tying her shoe laces on her running shoes and had the whole male population drooling over her including Ichigo. She had straightened up her legs but was still bent over and slowly brought her body up to a full standing position. She shook her head a little bit as she tied her hair up in a ponytail. To say the least Ichigo snapped out of his trance when he heard the boys talking about Orihime. He then began glaring at some of the other boys and started fighting with the ones that didn't get the hint of his death glare. Most of them were easily scared of the orange hair tough guy. He was making sure all the boys kept their distance from Orihime. They never announced they were an item but it was understood that no one should look at Orihime when Ichigo was around. Some of the guys still try to get pictures of her on their cellphones and send them around.

_That baka, so willing to scare off the rest of the male population but not willing to tell everyone you have been secretly kissing her in some dark corner everyone chance you get._ Tatsuki sighed once she saw Ichigo and Orihime run into the class room. The teacher than arched her eyebrow…Ichigo's shirt looked a little out of place but Orihime managed to still look all together.

"Kurosaki...explain to me why your shirt is untucked and unusually buttoned," the teacher closed her distance between them. "And Inoue you look flustered…were you two doing something you shouldn't have been?" The whole class was now interested in their answer, "Well, are you going to tell me?"

"We were running since we were late," Ichigo responded. "My shirt probably came undone while we were running in…and I probably didn't button it correctly this morning at home."

"I see," the teacher crossed her arms. "Take your seats, we are about to start the first lesson of the day."

Orihime and Ichigo quickly took their seats. Tatsuki was grinning like a Cheshire cat; Keigo was crying because Orihime was unavailable but he knew this for a while but didn't mean he boy couldn't dream. Mizuiro just smiled as he texted away on his cell phone, Chad was happy for the two it wasn't hard considering him and Ishida went to check up on two when they felt a spike in their spiritual pressure. However when they landed on the scene both were extremely embarrassed and vowed to each other they would never mention what they saw. Much like Tatsuki, the two boys were surprised that's all they caught them doing. Their kisses were intense and one would be unbelieving if you told them all they did was kiss and nothing more.

"Finally, SCHOOL IS OUT!" Keigo stretched his arms out above his head. "I didn't think we would ever get out of there today. And Sensei has been even more pushy now that final exams are going to happen and about us taking our college entrance exams…"

"You'll be fine Keigo," Ichigo said with a smirk. "Do you even know where you want to go anyway?"

"Not really, I haven't thought too much about what I'm going to be studying…"

"I want to work in communications," Mizuiro said with a smile. "My girlfriend says she wants to be a journalist so communications would be the way to go!"

"You and this older girlfriend," Keigo grumbled. "Say, Ichigo?"

"Huh?"

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, after Inoue goes back to that place or whatever where you going to study and stuff?" Keigo asked as they were walking to the gate. Ichigo stopped and the two boys looked at him. His eyes were on Orihime who was chatting with Tatsuki, Chad, and Ishida. He hadn't thought about what he was planning to do after she had left. He had been caught up in all of the no regrets between the two of them that he hadn't thought after…after she returned to soul society.

"I'm glad she gets to take part in the graduation ceremony, she's asked us all to see her off when they come to pick her up," Mizuiro said softly. "We have to give her a farewell party along with our graduation party."

"That sounds like a good idea, that is if Ichigo doesn't find some dark corner to make out with her!"

Ichigo got out of his haze and turned red, "What…what…did you say?"

"I think everyone in our circle has caught you two," Mizuiro said casually as he began walking. "I don't know who else has seen but I know when Keigo and I were looking for you…well…we heard noises and went to check it out…"

"Yeah, who would've thought the beautiful Inoue would make such…OW!"

"Bastard," Ichigo's eyebrow was twitching.

"I think Tatsuki has talked with Inoue about your make out sessions," Mizuiro stopped when Ichigo was glaring at him and felt like he was breathing fire. "I think Chad and Ishida has caught you two because one day they came into class like they've seen a ghost."

"They…they…" Ichigo groaned, "You have to be kidding me…"

"Don't you have to get to your training," Keigo asked and Ichigo just nodded. Orihime was waving at him and he joined the group. "He's still trying to hide it front of us?"

"Ichigo is a private person, he probably doesn't want us pry too deep…remember this isn't forever with Orihime…he probably wants to spend as much time with her before she leave," Mizuiro stated as Orihime and Ichigo walked off together. Tatsuki went off to her job, Chad along with Ishida followed after the unofficial couple. "We should support him the best way we can after all these could be his final moments with her."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Urahara-san, you're letting your guard down!" Orihime shouted as he moved out of the way of Ichigo's attack. He was in his bankai form today everyone had been in shock when he had called it forward. They didn't know what Urahara he had provoked Ichigo with but it worked. Renji and Rukia were running around handling hollows. _He got his bankai, thank Goodness…now all I have to worry is about graduation. Thank you, Ichigo-kun for taking that off of my regret list that I would leave here and you still wouldn't be able to have your bankai. _

"Oi, get back here Hat and clogs!" Ichigo shouted as he chased after the former soul reaper captain. "I'm not done with you yet!"

"Phew," Urahara said as he landed on his feet. "Eeeeee, Kurosaki…what's the matter did I embarrass you? I guess Yoruichi was right, you're a prude…"

"Bastard, get back here!" Ichigo sped after him with a grim look on his face and red from embarrassment. "What is up with you and Yoruichi talking about sex all the damn time?"

"It's perfectly normal that when a man loves a woman he shows her how he feels about her on the most intimate level," Urahara said simply dodging another attack coming at him. "Oh, did I hit a nerve? I'm sure the why you and Orihime have been sneaking passionate kisses I figured you needed some advice on what to do next…"

"Tch, you damn bastard you offered to show her," Ichigo was pissed off beyond belief. He wanted to kill the older man just for the suggestions he had been making, he didn't even think twice about his bankai when he went into that form.

"Hey, Inoue…why is Kurosaki so pissed," Renji asked as he sat down to Orihime. She looked at him confused, "His spiritual pressure is off the chart."

"Knowing Urahara he just pushed his buttons," Rukia said simply.

"Bastard, come back here!" Ichigo slashed at the shop owner who was laughing. "I'm going to kill you!"

Renji leaned over to Rukia, "I bet you he said something about Inoue…"

Rukia nodded, "Probably caught them kissing like everyone else has…well I don't think Yuzu or Kurosaki-san has caught them yet. If his father did then there would be a lot of cries of joy saying that Ichigo had finally become a man."

Orihime's eyes grew wide and she stepped between the two fighting men, Ichigo's eyes grew wide. Urahara sighed as it would seem his taunting had come to an end. He smiled and Ichigo saw the expression on her face, _**I wonder what face she makes in bed.**_

_Shut up! This isn't the time to start thinking like that._

_**Tch, the way you two kiss I'm surprised you guys haven't done anything. I swear you are the most…**_

_Get lost! I'm not arguing with you right now…_

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime closed the distance between them. "Tell your hollow he can come out and play another day." She was staring him right in the eyes and one of his eyes had started transforming. "It's not the time to lose control…"

_**Well, look at that. What a change, she's not scared of your eyes anymore kingy…oh she's staring you down…damn…she's sexy…**_

_You get your mind out of the gutter, this is Orihime we're talking about._

_**Who did you think I was talking about? She said I can come out and play…I wonder what kind of play?**_

_You sick perverted bastard…_

_**Like you haven't thought what it would be like to take her? If I recall you had to take a cold shower yesterday and the day before and the day before and the day before….**_

_Shut up, you ass._

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Sorry, Inoue. Urahara was just pissing me off," Ichigo stood down as did Urahara. Ichigo stood down and Orihme nodded.

"Phew, Orihime…you're a life saver." Urahara said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. He spun her around and held her in a ballroom dancing stance. "I owe it all to you my dear…" Urahara glanced over at Ichigo who was fuming. His face was red, _Well, well…looks like I hit a nerve. _Urahara smirked and twirled Orihime into Ichigo's chest. "No need to be giving me a scary look like that, Kurosaki. It was all in good fun. I'm very aware of your relationship with the lovely Orihime. Since you got your bankai and your spiritual presence is back to full capacity why don't you take your lovely lady home."

"Bastard," Ichigo grumbled and Orihime was a soft rose color on her cheeks. He wrapped an arm around her waist, there was no point in hiding it from their close inner circle. Orihime just chuckled as he guided her away from Urahara. Renji was smirking like there was no tomorrow and Rukia had a sly smile on her lips. It was the first time they openly showed their status…well Ichigo showing his affection for Orihime publically in front of them.

"Oh ho, looks like little Ichigo is finally growing up," Renji teased and it only made Ichigo upset. He quickly went over to the red head, "What…isn't it like what your father always says…you can't be a boy forever!"

"Bastard!"

"Ichigo-kun…" Ichigo turned around to see Orihime with her hands on her hips. She was trying to put one of his scowling faces and his anger melted. She knew him too well and he wondered why he didn't know sooner. She had always known him, always had a way to know how he felt and could even read him like an open book. She could mimic his expressions he walked over to her. He took her hands into his own, "You should calm down. Your spiritual pressure is getting out of hand. You need to be keep it under control."

"Uh, sorry…I didn't mean to worry you," Ichigo said softly. He looked at her kindly and everyone was watching him like some kind of movie. Renji was smirking and Urahara had a coy smile on his face, he was up to some kind of mischief but he and Renji got smacked upside the head by Rukia. She pretended like she didn't do by sipping on her tea.

"Ichigo-kun, you can't be too careful, you're high spiritual pressure will attract too many hollows if you don't keep it under control," Orihime said worriedly. She cupped his cheek, "I know you are fully capable of defending yourself but we don't need a large number of hollows wanting to come after you."

"I'll try to be more careful," Ichigo whispered softly and then, "OW! What the hell!" Ichigo turned with twitching eyes to see Urahara waving his limp body. "Bastard…"

"Now, now…it's time you two went home! I'm sure your family is worried about you! And don't worry about Renji and Kuchiki-san…I'll be housing them tonight! So why don't you two go home!" Urahara tossed Ichigo his body and Ichigo was grumbling. "Now, now off with you two we can continue training tomorrow!"

"So…any news from soul society," Urahara asked after the couple had left. The two shook their heads, "Hmmm…well if Kurosaki doesn't get his act together soon he might be down one beautiful girlfriend."

"Tch, I bet you right after she leaves he will invade soul society," Renji shrugged. "The why he's been with her lately I'm surprised he hasn't bedded her yet."

"Renji," Rukia's eyes twitched. "We shouldn't be talking about them like this."

"I have to agree with Renji," Urahara sat down at the table after they had left the training grounds. He looked at his tea, "I think it is important to let their bond grow…I believe that's what the head captain wanted in a way. That's why he asked you to keep an eye on them and the closer they get the more powerful Ichigo becomes."

"I've noticed that as well," Rukia said softly. "His training before was never like this, his will to protect was always there but…after Hueco Mundo he changed a bit after we came back with Inoue."

"Huh?"

"When we arrived right before Ichigo collapsed, he was only talking to Inoue. She had said something and he was replying…he saw all of there but his eyes were only her," Rukia sighed. "Something must have happened while he was in Hueco Mundo…something between had to have started then…"

"I think it started before that," Urahara took a sip of his tea. "He has always had a soft spot for her, he worried about her when they went to Soul Society to stop your execution and when she was injured…when he was having trouble controlling his hollow…he was feeling helpless and weak. She was the one person he didn't want to be severely injured…he visited Sado of course but he spent most of his time by Orihime's side."

Renji sat there for a moment, "I have to admit, there are bonds that are hard to break but this one is particularly important to him. However, who else would know what happened between them in Hueco Mundo besides them…how can we even talk to them about it…"

"Say, Renji…"

"What is it Rukia…"

"You should talk to Ichigo about it and I will try to get Inoue to open up about it. If we can figure out what happened during Hueco Mundo maybe we can figure out what we can do to help them."

"I'm so not talking to Ichigo about that mushy crap," Renji flushed. "Urahara-san can do it, I mean after all he is the one that was having sex with Yoruichi-san that one time….ow!"

Urahara looked at him deadly after he stuffed a bun in his mouth, "I would be more than happy to speak to Kurosaki about his love life if we can leave mine out of it. However, I think it would be better if Kuchiki-san talked to them both individually. Considering, they are both close to you in their own way…but getting them apart is going to be the difficult task."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ichigo and Orihime lay in his bed comfortably looking up at the ceiling. Kon was hiding in the closet to see what was going on. He had taken notice of how close the two had become. They slept in the same bed ever since Rukia and Renji had been staying at Urahara shop more often. They would still leave the room to one another when changing but Kon didn't understand why. He had seen one of their passionate moments but it never progressed to far even though he could tell the couple was more than willing to go farther than what they were doing. He however found entertainment in this since he would have more blackmail on Ichigo to embarrass him later.

Ichigo had been playing with her and she was playing with his free hand. He was content to just be like that, after all the teasing Urahara had did earlier it was nice to just be able to sit still. His scowl returned to his face at all the perverted suggestions Urahara was telling him about the different things he could do in the bedroom with the woman in his arms. He would have never guessed that Urahara was that much of umm….well…his thoughts went blank. He was flushing at the thought and he did have to admit he had been taking cold showers lately. Even plush toy Kon had been noticing the difference and stress on Ichigo's shoulders. His mind told him not to move any further with their intimacy but his body was begging for more.

_**Hey stupid, she's wearing only a nightgown and panties…no bra and you're happy just like that? She is telling you with her wardrobe what she wants?**_

_Must you always bother me…_

_**Well sex isn't that hard, even stupid hat and clogs give you pointers on what to do…especially how to do them…remember?**_

_SHUT UP! This is Orihime we are talking about here! Get your mind out of the gutter…_

_**What, I can't help it that I found it very much a turn on for her to stare me straight in the eyes like she did earlier. Oh her battle ready face is so sexy…oh remember when she came out of the shower and we were still in here…the steam coming off her body and she was only in that little towel…**_

_I remember clearly, thank you. Don't need you reminding me…_

_**Well instead of being a man and taking her, you froze like a stupid school boy! You are a man aren't you…so what's wrong with wanting a woman with a full set of curves?**_

_Shut it! I'm not going to do that to Orihime…_

_**What if she makes the moves first? Hmmmm? What then, you going to stop?**_

_Shut up, Orihime is a lady not some damn whore stupid. She wouldn't be that bold…_

_**And what do you think Rangiku has been telling her? You think she is filling her thoughts with innocent dreams or naughty ideas? I think we know the answer to that one…**_

"Ichigo-kun?"

"Hmmm?"

Orihime moved so she was now looking down at Ichigo. He looked at her worried eyes and something else was there but he didn't know what it was. She kissed him softly on his lips and he took in a sharp breath when he felt her chest on his. _Stupid hollow was right, she isn't wearing a bra…crap this isn't good…since when is she waltzing around like that…keep it together…keep it together._

"Mr. Hollow…are you getting anxious," Orihime asked as she kissed his neck. Ichigo froze, his whole body was frozen… "Or is it you Ichigo-kun?" Orhime's hand was on his stomach but not on top of his shirt but under it. He had to be dreaming…he had to be….no way would the real Orihime be doing this. Kissing his neck the way she was…there was no way…a moan escaped his lips as she moved up to his jaw and placed soft kisses there. He felt her tongue every now and then play with his skin, _Keep it together Ichigo…Damn it…_Ichigo had a fist full of blankets in both hands. He was in shock as Orihime laid her body on top of his, his hands went to her waist and wondered what had gotten into her.

"Hi….Hime…what are you doing," Ichigo stuttered. "If you keep doing that…Hime…."

"If I keep doing this than what, Ichigo-kun?" Orihime's lips were teasing his skin as she moved to the other side of his neck.

"What's gotten into you," Ichigo muttered when she moved so she could look down at him.

"We said no regrets between us," Orihime asked and Ichigo nodded. "Then I really want to make sure there are none…" Her lips came crashing down on his and Ichigo thought he had lost his mind. He convinced himself it was a dream and went with it. Her night gown was on the floor his shirt removed as their kissing intensified and Kon was turning several shades of red watching the two in Ichigo's bed. It was clear what was taking place between the two but he wanted to close the crack in his closet door but he was stuck watching. As the rest of their evening wear landed on the floor…the two were still under the blanket so Kon didn't see everything but…

_Ichigo…you really are a guy and not some asexual plant! Ho, ho…wait till daddy dearest doesn't see you downstairs to head butt you in the morning. _Kon snickered as he closed the door to the closet quietly after the show was done. _Oh I can't wait to hear what he has to say when he comes barging into the room!_

Morning came too quickly and Kon opened the closet door slightly. Their clothes were still on the floor and knowing Ichigo he probably thought last night was a dream. He would completely freak out when he wakes up. He was awaiting the show and he heard knocking at the bedroom door. He heard the door open and what he saw wasn't Ichigo's father but Karin.

Karin slowly walked over to the bed when she saw her brother's bare back in the bed. She was curious to see why her brother was up in his room and not downstairs. Then she saw he had his arm wrapped around something well more correctly someone. She froze when she saw Orihime's bare shoulder. Her back was pressed against Ichigo's chest and then she looked around the floor to see clothes that she saw them wear to sleep. Sure she had seen Ichigo leave his room after Orihime had fallen asleep but for them to actually, Karin then looked down at the floor and smirked, _Oh dear sweet blackmail…_she chuckled at herself as she picked up the condom wrapper that had missed the trash can. _Wait till I tell goat chin…I can't wait to see the embarrassment he is going to give him later! _Karin quietly left the room as she saw her brother begin to stir.

Ichigo shifted a little bit and snuggled closer into the warmth that was next to him. He felt the warmth snuggle closer into him and he froze when the object made a noise. Ichigo's eyes flew open when he saw tresses of auburn hair in front of him. He got up a little bit and felt her skin softly under his fingertips. He froze, _Skin? Oh crap…what happened? _He looked out to the floor behind him and saw clothes on the floor. He was frozen, _It wasn't a dream after all? Did we just…did we…what just happened?_ "Orihime…."

"Ichigo-kun," Orihime muttered as she turned over to see Ichigo looking at her with surprised eyes. He was shifting uncomfortably when she felt her body shit and a certain part of his anatomy brush against her body. "Oh…" a small blush was on her cheeks as she snuggled into him, "So it wasn't a dream…"

"You…you're ok with this?" Ichigo asked as she snuggled deeper into his body. _**You're stupid.**_

_Shut up!_

"I wouldn't have done anything if I wasn't ok with it," Orihime said softly. Ichigo finally relaxed and held her closer to his body. He kissed the top of her forehead and pressed his cheek where he left a kiss. He was holding her softly.

_I can't let her go now…this will be too hard…_Ichigo closed his eyes. He needed to figure something out soon. He didn't want to lose her, he didn't want to get this close to her ever. He knew if he did it would be too hard to let her go…he had to come up with something… "We should get dressed, Hime before someone catches us." Orihime leaned up and kissed him gently. "Hime…don't…we won't be able to eat breakfast…and I'm…sure…dad…has…already…"

"You sure you want me to stop kissing you," Orihime teased and Ichigo smiled back into the kiss.

"We really should get up before we are caught by my dad," Ichigo chuckled as he got out of the bed. He started getting dressed and Orihime got up. She pulled her own clothes out of the dresser and slowly got dressed. She would have to thank Rangiku later about telling her about changing her evening wardrobe a bit. She had said there was no need to be too shy when it's just them. She felt arms snake around her waist, "I'll see downstairs at breakfast." He kissed her cheek softly and took his leave.

"So, you two got busy huh…"

"EEEE!" Orihime turned around to see Rukia in the window with a smug look on her face. "Kuchiki-san…how long have you been?"

"I stopped by this morning to see why the house hasn't been flaring up with Ichigo's spiritual pressures, around this time him and his dad are usually fighting."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Downstairs

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ichigo had gone pale as his father was holding up a condom wrapper, an opened condom wrapper, Karin was smirking and Yuzu…poor innocent Yuzu was flushed. Isshin was waving it in front of his son's face. He had that grin that Ichigo didn't like. He was starting to sweat bullets…Renji at that point had walked in the door. He looked at the wrapper and was standing next to Ichigo. He was looking at it curiously as he read what it was on the wrapper. Ichigo felt like being stabbed right then and there. He didn't want to be there anymore. The spotlight was on him and there were now three people looking at him with mischievous glint in their eyes.

"So, Ichigo…care to explain why Karin found this in your room, hmmmm?" Isshin asked as he wiggled his eyebrows. "I mean…poor innocent Karin walking into her brother's room looking for Orihime and she's finds this on your floor…"

"Yeah, Ichi-nii," Karin laughed. Ichigo then knew she had walked into the room probably when him and Orihime were still sleeping. "I mean, I understand boys can't control themselves sometimes but geesh…I'm surprised you didn't wake up the whole house!"

_When did my little sister become so evil and perverted? Why…Please God why? _Ichigo swallowed as Yuzu was blushing madly, _At least there is still one innocent person in the house. _

"Oh, so that's what that was for…" Renji took the wrapper from Isshin and smirked, "So what did you and Orihime do last night…because I believe this requires two people does it not?"

"Ba…Bas…bastard…" Ichigo muttered out embarrassingly.

"I mean it's only natural with the way you have been kissing Orihime…" Renji teased only making Ichigo go from pale to red. Ichigo grabbed the front of Renji's t-shirt he was wearing. "What…did I hit a nerve?"

"OH MASAKI!" Isshin was crying at the large poster. "Our son has become a man! He is slain enemies and lain with a woman! Soon we'll be grandparents! OH HONEY!"

"Shut up," Ichigo had his foot on his father's head. He had Renji around the collar, "Stop trying to but into my personal life…ok so Karin found….found…found…_that_ on my floor…"

"Along with you and Orihime naked in the bed together…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tada see you next chapter! ^-^


	6. Chapter 5

**Nypsy: **I'm glad you enjoyed. I try to keep humor in all of my writings.

**Byakua's Sakura Petal: **Glad you found the humor ^-^ you just have to wait and see what happens to Ichigo and what his decision will be. Oh Byakuya will have a part in the story just you wait!

**Temporary Pain**

**Disclaimers**: I do now own Bleach, Bleach rightfully belongs to its creator and network.

The story is six months after his fight with Tsukishima's fight. He might have won the fight but his fight with was more than likely not over. His family and friends had returned to normal no longer thinking he was insane and returned to training as a full bringer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Five

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ichigo had gone pale as his father was holding up a condom wrapper, an opened condom wrapper, Karin was smirking and Yuzu…poor innocent Yuzu was flushed. Isshin was waving it in front of his son's face. He had that grin that Ichigo didn't like. He was starting to sweat bullets…Renji at that point had walked in the door. He looked at the wrapper and was standing next to Ichigo. He was looking at it curiously as he read what it was on the wrapper. Ichigo felt like being stabbed right then and there. He didn't want to be there anymore. The spotlight was on him and there were now three people looking at him with mischievous glint in their eyes.

"So, Ichigo…care to explain why Karin found this in your room, hmmmm?" Isshin asked as he wiggled his eyebrows. "I mean…poor innocent Karin walking into her brother's room looking for Orihime and she's finds this on your floor…"

"Yeah, Ichi-nii," Karin laughed. Ichigo then knew she had walked into the room probably when him and Orihime were still sleeping. "I mean, I understand boys can't control themselves sometimes but geesh…I'm surprised you didn't wake up the whole house!"

_When did my little sister become so evil and perverted? Why…Please God why? _Ichigo swallowed as Yuzu was blushing madly, _At least there is still on innocent person in the house. _

"Oh, so that's what that was for…" Renji took the wrapper from Isshin and smirked, "So what did you and Orihime do last night…because I believe this requires two people does it not?"

"Ba…Bas…bastard…" Ichigo muttered out embarrassingly.

"I mean it's only natural with the way you have been kissing Orihime…" Renji teased only making Ichigo go from pale to red. Ichigo grabbed the front of Renji's t-shirt he was wearing. "What…did I hit a nerve?"

"OH MASAKI!" Isshin was crying at the large poster. "Our son has become a man! He is slain enemies and lain with a woman! Soon we'll be grandparents! OH HONEY!"

"Shut up," Ichigo had his foot on his father's head. He had Renji around the collar, "Stop trying to but into my personal life…ok so Karin found….found…found…_that_ on my floor…"

"Along with you and Orihime naked in the bed together…"

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAARIN!" Isshin ran up to his daughter, "Is it true? Did you catch them in the same bed together? OH HONEY OUR SON DOES KNOW HOW TO USE HIS EQUIPMENT!"

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo knocked his father on the head blushing madly. "And you!" He pointed Karin, "When did you come into the room?"

"You're not denying it," Karin asked with an arched eyebrow. "I go into your room around the same time I usually do to see if Orihime-chan is ready for breakfast."

"Wha…what…" Ichigo looked at the ground, he was utterly embarrassed the first night him and Orihime get extremely intimate it was an announcement for the whole world.

_**Well, Kingy…you have to admit you liked it…I mean you liked how she was…legs and those…**_

_Bastard, I don't need your ass right now._

_**You should just thank daddy for putting those condoms in your drawer and in your wallet. You actually used his little perverted gifts.**_

_Shut up! _

"Oh son, my delinquent of a son, daddy's gifts helped you out huh! See your old man knows what it was like to be your age!"

"Tch, shut up!" Ichigo grumbled as he crossed his arms. "Any normal father would discourage this kind of behavior and you're encouraging it! Not only that in front of my sisters!"

Renji shrugged, "Karin seems to be fine with it. It's only Yuzu that's embarrassed by this conversation."

"Bastard, shut up! You're not helping the matter…" They all grew silent when Orihime came down the stairs. Everyone started behaving only make Ichigo upset. _Go figure they would play nice in front of her and only give me hell._

"Good morning, Orihime-chan!" Isshin rushed over to the auburn girl who just smiled. She was nervous…something had to have happened for to be that nervous.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Little Earlier in Ichigo's Room

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Sooooooooooo…how was it?" Rukia teased and Orihime blushed. "Oh, it must have been that good if you're turning red."

"Kuchiki-san!"

"What it's only natural that you two would take that direction into your relationship," Rukia said simply. "Everyone knew it was going to happen sooner or later…just didn't think Ichigo would actually well you know…"

"It was…well…he was perfect…he would ask if we should stop or if he had hurt me in anyway…"

"Ichigo, a romantic…interesting didn't see him as that type." Rukia shrugged.

"I almost thought I was dreaming," Orihime said softly. "His kisses made me feel so alive. Every touch…he was so careful to make me feel…cherished. It wasn't fast or too slow…it was perfect…"

"You're in love…" Rukia smiled, "We already knew this though. But it would seem he wanted to make your first time together special on a subconscious level…I've heard from Rangiku-san most men don't take the time to do that."

Orihime blushed, "I don't regret it at all…if anything I'm glad we did…ummm…go that far."

"Good, because the tension between the two of you was unbelievable." Rukia laughed, "If you two didn't have sex soon I think we were going to show you two together until you did."

"Kuchiki-san…" Orihime pouted, "I didn't think…"

"Well you two were," Rukia smiled and patted her friend on the shoulder. "It's fine…you should sing for Ichigo…"

"Huh?"

"I've heard you sing but I don't think Ichigo has, why don't you surprise him even more! I'm sure he would fall even more love with you!" Rukia clapped her hands, "Oh…I can invite everyone too!"

"I don't think I could, I normally just hum or sing to myself…"

"Nonsense! Do you want to leave this place with regrets? Or do you want Ichigo to know you more than ever! And I mean not just the bedroom!"

"Ummm…I guess…"

"Good, I'm going to call Rangiku-san!"

"What…wait!" Orihime sighed, _I should have known better…I guess it couldn't be a bad idea._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Presently in the Kitchen

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Good morning, Kurosaki-san," Orihime greeted warmly.

Isshin led her to the table and pulled out a chair for her to sit down. Orihime sat down wondering what could be happening but his actions were only making Ichigo's blood boil. He quickly swatted his dad away from his girlfriend…he growled…_wait…girlfriend? We haven't really said what we are…crap…need to talk to her later. _"Back off old man."

"What, I'm being polite to the mother of my future grandchildren!"

"Tch, don't lie!" Ichigo pointed a finger at him as Orihime blushed. "You're just trying to get under my skin!"

"Why would he need to do that Orihime already did," Karin snarkly added. Ichigo froze and so did Orihime, she covered her face in embarrassment. She felt like she was a small child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "I don't know why you are acting like it's a big deal that we know…"

"Ka…Karin!" Ichigo was in his sister's face. She was the one that acted most like him but it would appear she was not on his side today. Usually she was the one that would back him up and yet here she was helping their father. The world hated him today is what he came to conclude as Yuzu was serving breakfast and Yuzu whispered something into Orihime's ear. Ichigo tried to lean in and Orihime and Yuzu both looked at him.

"Nii-chan! This is a girl only conversation!" Yuzu pouted and Ichigo sighed as Orihime giggled. "You need go sit in the living room away from us so we can have our girl talk with no boy interruptions and that includes you dad!"

"WHAT! Why me! I'm your father!"

Orihime stood up as she walked with Yuzu up the stairs. Ichigo tried to walk after him and Orihime put her hands on her hips. "Ichigo-kun, your sister wishes to have a girl talk one on one that means no big brothers!"

"But…but…Hime!" Ichigo pouted and Orihime shook her head. He tried to pout even more but she poked his forehead. "Fine…" She laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek, this was the first time she had been publically showing her affection and to his surprise he didn't mind. "Hurry up or we'll be late for school."

"Hai, hai!" Orihime waved as she walked up the stairs and disappeared with his younger sister.

"Eeek!" Ichigo found himself in a head lock as his father took him to a separate room. He was fighting his father's grip but only made Karin and Renji laugh. Rukia entered the living room and wondered what the two were laughing about but ignored it as Renji filled her in on the events between Ichigo and his father. "About time you let me go!" Ichigo trying to catch his breath from his father's grip on his neck, "Why did you drag me in here?"

"Do you love her…"

"Huh?"

"Do you love Orihime?" Isshin asked seriously as Ichigo saw that his father had sincere intent. Ichigo nodded, "Have you told her?"

"Umm…not yet," Ichigo responded. He rubbed the back of his, "I wanted to tell her…I just…I just haven't found the right moment to tell her. Between school and this training she's been making me do…it's been kinda hard to find the right moment."

"My son's a romantic," Isshin chuckled. "How interesting…you better tell her soon…and you should bring her to your mother…" Isshin patted him on the shoulder, "It might be nice to bring her to your mother's grave…"

"That's coming up soon to now…" Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes.

"Your time with her is coming to close unless you know what you are going to do to fix that…"

"I know…"

"When I left Soul Society to be with your mother it wasn't a hard choice…what shocked me at first that your mother could see me," Isshin told him and Ichigo looked up at him surprised. "Surprised to know your mother had some spiritual pressure?" Isshin chuckled, "I kept coming down here to visit her and it wasn't difficult to choose but my biggest regret of not having my powers for twenty years is not being there for you and your mother that day. I truly believe your mother saw the monster and knew about your powers as they were growing and there was no way of stopping it. Ichigo…I can't tell you which is the right decision fighting for her to stay here with us or to go with her to soul society. I do know this…you love her and you have enough time to figure out what you want to do with your life after graduation…Love is really powerful it just depends how you will use it."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"What is it Yuzu?" Orihime asked as the young girl hugged her tightly. "What's the matter?"

"Do you love Nii-chan?"

Orihime smiled and hugged the girl in return, "Yes, I love him very much."

"Nii-chan will be sad when you have to go," Yuzu said pulling away from her. "He's been so happy since you've been back and I don't want to see him go back to the way he was…"

"Oh, Yuzu-chan…tell me what he was like…I need to know…" Orihime put her hands on the younger girl, "Was he that sad he couldn't move on?"

"He was so sad…Dad brought him from the hospital when you …um…died. He was just an empty shell," Yuzu said softly. "He…he didn't leave his room for days and refused to eat. Dad tried to do this little fights with him but Nii-chan would never budge. It was like he didn't want to live any more, he would go through the motions of school and everything but it wasn't the same until you came back…he even seems happier…just…you've been something closer to me like an older sister that was like having a second mom…"

"Oh Yuzu-chan," Orihime hugged the girl again. "I'm glad you think of me so fondly…I'm sorry that I can't say for sure what the future holds for me and your brother but I don't want him like that either…"

"Hime, Oi, Hime! We need to get to school!" Ichigo shouted and knocked on the door. He opened it to see a weeping Yuzu and a sad smile on her face. "Uh, Hime…Yuzu…"

"Nii-chan is a baka!" Yuzu pouted and walked up to her brother. "Girl talk means boys don't interrupt!"

"Uh, Sorry Yuzu but we need to get to school," Ichigo sighed and his sister was giving him the glare. "Ummm?"

"You better hold her hand all the way to school like a real boyfriend!" Yuzu scolded her brother, "You better be a gentleman…"

Orihime giggled as Ichigo handed her school bag to her. She accepted gladly as she stood up, "We'll finish our conversation tonight."

Yuzu nodded as the couple walked out the door, "NII-CHAN HOLD HER HAND!" Ichigo quickly grabbed Orihime's hand and intertwined their fingers. "Have a good day Nii-chan, Orihime-chan!"

Isshin laughed as his daughter was telling her older brother how to act like a boyfriend. It was more amusing that he listened to her. Ichigo had walked out of the house with Orihime holding hands like any other couple. He smirked as Renji and Rukia were snickering on the couch. Karin went to reading the newspaper with a grin on her face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

There were gasps heard all over their hallway as they approached the classroom. They had been holding hands the whole way and there were tears everywhere. The most beautiful girl in school was officially with the punk tough guy of the school. Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Ishida, and Chad were not expecting such a public display of affection. Keigo bursted into tears and ran up to the couple, "Why…oh why did the beautiful Inoue choose Ichigo….why!"

"Idiot," Ichigo grumbled. "Like you didn't already know…"

"Well, but now its official I thought the lovely goddess of Karakura High would come to her senses!" Keigo shouted and was about to get a fist in his face until Orihime spoke up.

"You shouldn't tease Ichigo-kun so much," Orihime said with a smile. "He doesn't like to flaunt his personal life in front of others knowing that it would cause a scene…we decided we would take our time before we went public with our relationship."

There were a lot of broken hearts in their classroom and Ichigo smiled down at her. She looked up at him with a loving gaze, "Yeah, yeah…you two are meant to be…it's sickening how cute you two look together."

"Thanks, Tatsuki," Ichigo rolled his eyes. He put his arm around Orihime and she put an arm around his waist. "Shouldn't you be worried about your upcoming competition then our love life?"

"Eh," Tatsuki shrugged. "A lot of us don't have a love life so we intrude on yours. What's wrong with that? We can live through your relationship!"

"Find your own," Ichigo grumbled as he walked to his seat bringing Orihime with him. Their friends had to laugh, predictable Ichigo. He was easily embarrassed and easy to provoke a reaction out of him. No wonder Yoruichi had a lot of fun jabbing at him. Ichigo sat down and pulled out his books. She leaned against the wall as the two of them were talking in their own world.

"The way they act together is sickening," Ishida grumbled.

"That might be true, but what of her departure," Chad spoke sadly. "I fear for that day."

"Don't worry, Kurosaki won't let her go that easily," Ishida said crossing his arms. "Knowing that idiot he probably will storm Soul Society in matter of hours after her leaving. He'll watch her go and come to realize he wants her back."

Tatsuki nodded, "I don't think we have to worry we just need to enjoy the time we have with her. Granted Ichigo has been stingy with her, I hardly see my own best friend. But…I've noticed something…they aren't as tense with each other…usually they would be in some corner kissing like no tomorrow…" _The sexual tension between them sure seems to have settled down…uh…you naughty girl Orihime…I'm going to have to talk to Ichigo before he runs away with her for lunch. They did it…geesh Ichigo…I know she's leaving soon but you didn't have to sleep with her. _

"Umm Tatsuki is fuming…"

"She's a demon," Chad muttered. She was acting like the last time when Kon had kissed her on the cheek. Only this time no desk throwing but she was fuming and her glare landed on Ichigo. She was not happy about something.

She stormed right over to Ichigo and began dragging him out of the classroom. Orihime blinked and their friends were confused why the karate champion would all of the sudden grab her childhood friend as if she was going to kill him. Orihime didn't worry about it as she sat down at her desk. Outside in the hallway, "You _did_ it didn't you?"

"Huh?"

"Don't act stupid and the way you're blushing I take it as a yes…all that sexual tension between the two seems to have been lifted," Tatsuki kicked him in the stomach. "I know you have feelings for her and the fact she would be leaving soon doesn't mean you take her to best with you!"

"Whoa…." Ichigo blocked the next kick, "I didn't do anything that she didn't want to do!" Ichigo ducked, "I love her…stupid…I would never make her do anything she didn't want to…"

Tatsuki stopped, "Did you say that out loud to me? That you are in love with Orihime?"

Ichigo sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Yes…I did. I just haven't told her yet…I want to…"

"Tch, you NEED to tell her," Tatsuki poked a finger into his chest. "You need to tell her before you go…didn't you two have a motto of no regrets between the two of you?"

Ichigo nodded, "She told you…I figured she would…you are her best friend."

"Yeah, the best friend who hasn't seen her because she's too busy training your sorry ass," Tatsuki sighed. "Whatever…so what are you going to do? You going back to soul society with her or finding a way for her to stay here?" Ichigo looked at her confused, "What?"

"Nothing…it's nothing…my dad asked me something like earlier today," Ichigo sighed. "I just don't know the answer to that question yet. I know either way I know have to make up my mind and stick with it."

"You bet your ass you need to," Tatsuki sighed and bowed her head. "I know I'm being bias when I say I would like for her to be here but…I know it will be your choice where she goes. Since you are the one she loves the most…out of everyone here…she loves you the most…I'm sure you already know that."

"I'm going to ask her to join our family to visit my mother's grave," Ichigo said softly. "I'm kinda hoping mom might be able to shed some light on the situation."

"I'm sure she would've love Orihime, hell, I bet she is smiling down with that bright smile of hers," Tatsuki said with a smile. "I'm sure your dad is already talking about grandbabies…"

"Don't remind me…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Orihime walked side by side with Ichigo, "You sure it's alright for me to be coming with you to this?"

Ichigo smiled, "Yeah…dad even insisted that I asked you a billion times until I told him you were coming."

Orihime nodded and leaned on his shoulder as they walked up the hill. Isshin was in front marching with Karin and Yuzu following after him. Orihime and Ichigo were behind them all. Isshin was up to his usual antics as the girls moaned in groaned about their father embarrassing them. Ichigo had to admit bring Orhime along made it easier to face his mother. He had found out that his father had gotten his revenge so to say on the grand fisher that took his mother but…it was different when he was bring Orihime with him. He felt a sense of calm with her, during her stay thus far he had noted some changes in her.

Her wild imagination wasn't as wild when she was still a human and as a soul reaper she was deadly. She still had innocence about her minus when they are doing other things. He smirked, she had told him she wasn't shy around him anymore it's just when other people were around she still felt a bit of her shyness. She had gotten stronger not only by her physical strength but her heart is filled with much more compassion than before. She had gotten closer to Yuzu and gave her that older woman advice she needed. Her taste buds were still weird if she was making food for just her but what surprised him is that she ate regular food no problem. She even cooked regular food very well and Yuzu had been trading ideas with her over dinner. It was nice, she fit right in with the family…she was the mother figure that his sister needed.

Karin found her fun, Orihime had started playing soccer with the raven teen when they weren't training. Karin found it great that she was decent at playing soccer. He had to admit it was fun knowing that Karin also went to her for advice for certain things. What freaked him out the most when Karin was asking sex advice while they were working on homework. Ichigo nearly fell over and hit his head on the floor. Orihime however handled it with care and he didn't know why he had stayed in the room especially when his younger sister was asking how he was in the bedroom. He shuddered at the memory and of course his dad…

His old man was constantly telling the poster of his mother how great a daughter in law Orihime will be. He would go out of his way to make Orihime feel part of the family and constantly show his approval of her. He knew however these were his last few weeks with her before she was to return to soul society but they still hadn't heard about what was to happen next as far as when she was to come back to him. He however kept his eyes forward as he recalled all of the advice his friends had given him of what he should do. Many suggested he just go to soul society now that he had his powers back saying they would miss him but they didn't want him walking around like he wasn't alive. They also told him how great it would be if he could bring Orihime back and live here for a while before going to soul society.

He didn't know what he wanted to do, the closer graduation came the more he was at war with himself. He still hadn't told her out in the open he loved her. He wanted to make it special and not some random thing he sprang on her. Everyone had been asking him if he had told her yet and he hadn't but he knew he needed to tell her. He knew if he didn't then it would go against their no regrets between them policy. He sighed and Orihime lifted her head to look up at him.

"Something the matter Ichigo-kun?"

Ichigo shook his head, "I was just thinking is all. Sorry didn't mean to worry you Hime."

Orihime placed her head back on his shoulder and he smiled warmly. That was until he heard a camera click. His head turned towards his father who was grinning like a fool, "Oh don't stop on my account!"

"Bastard, get back here!" Ichigo ran after him as the three women looked confused. They shrugged it off, Orihime had gotten used to their father-son antics and learned it was their sign of affection. The girls made their way to Masaki's grave. They did their normal ritual however Yuzu didn't cry this time, instead she held onto Orihime's hand. Orihime knelt with her before Masaki's grave as Yuzu started having a small conversation with her mother. Orihime smiled as Karin also took a hold of Orihime's other hand. Ichigo and Isshin came upon the scene and both men smiled.

It was like Orihime had become the older sister or second mother to the girls. They were kneeling; Orihime had a sister on each side. _She belongs here, she belongs here…now only if my dumbass son could see that. I could not be happier at the fact Orihime seems to be his soul mate. You watching Masaki? The girls seem to have accepted her into the family. I was always worried that those two would be over protective of their older brother but with Orihime…it was so natural. She is just the right fit for the family, how perfect. Did you bring her to us? She in many ways reminds me of you…the kind spirit and the love beyond reason…I hope that Ichigo will do the right thing. I think this time around it won't just be him missing her loss…this family will suffer greatly losing a special woman twice._

"Girls, do you mind if Ichigo and I have a moment with your mother," Isshin asked and three girls stood up. Orihime stood up and Karin along with Yuzu each had an arm around the older girl. They took their leave and Ichigo just watched them go. He was lost in his own happy moment… "She's way too good for my idiot son…"

"What did you say?" Ichigo grumbled.

"Hmph, to think all this time she is not only what you needed but someone your sisters needed," Isshin closed his eyes and lit his cigarette. "She's something else that Orihime…what took you so long huh?"

Ichigo sighed, "Don't start…"

"Don't let her slip through your fingers, graduation is in a few weeks…"

"I know…I know…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ichigo was rubbing Orihime's bare arm as she clung to him. It was almost time for them to be separated and he was doing the best he could to have no regrets. He still has yet to tell her that he loved her and he sighed. Urahara had talked to him seriously about his life and relationship with Yoruichi. He closed his eyes as he felt Orihime fall into a soft sleep. Her breathing was even and he closed his eyes, they had been doing their midnight meeting after everyone was asleep. He would leave the couch to walk up to his room, lock the door behind him and crawl into bed with Orihime. If they did more than that he was fine with it and if they just lay in bed he was fine with that too. However it was one of those nights and seemed like every night was turning that way…the need to feel each other and become one through their intimacy.

_**Huh, interesting…you were calling for me? What for kingy?**_

_What do you want to do?_

_**Eh?**_

_What should we do? Go with her to soul society or fight to have her here?_

_**You still fighting over that, you're so stupid! I'm not going to help you!**_

_Bastard…I'm trying to have a conversation with you and you go and be an ass._

_**Hmph, as long as the queen is nearby I don't care where you chose to have babies!**_

_Bastard…that's not what I meant. I know I want to be with her no matter what but the question is where? Sure it would be easier just to go to Soul Society but…they don't need us there…she's needed here…_

_**Well if you've made up your mind then what are you waiting stupid?**_

_The stupid old geezer told me not to follow after her, he ordered her to even stop if I try to go after her._

_**Tch, that didn't stop you to going after her the first time…now did it?**_

_Heh, I guess you're right but I don't know what she wants…_

_**Well, I can tell you one thing she wants…considering how you two were going at it like crazy animals…**_

_Shut up, why are you so damn annoying._

_**I'm you…so ha! **_

"Ichigo-kun?"

"I'm sorry did I wake you," Ichigo kissed the top of her head.

"Your spiritual essence spiked there for a little bit," Orihime murmured into his chest.

"Oh, sorry…I was just thinking is all. Didn't mean to wake you," Ichigo looked up at the ceiling. "Hime…"

"Hmmm?"

"Never mind, I forgot…"

"Liar…"

Ichigo chuckled, "I'll tell you later."

"Meanie…" Orihime titled her head up, "You been doing that to me for a while now. Why don't you just say what you were going to say?"

"Nah, I like keeping you guessing."

Orihime stuck out her tongue, "Meanie…"

"Now be a good girl and go back to sleep."

"Earlier you wanted me to be bad…"

"Hime, behave…we can't afford you deciding you don't want to be shy right now."

"Stingy…"

Ichigo chuckled, "I doubt you want my hollow side to come out."

"He's fun sometimes…"

"Hime!"

Orihime giggled, "I'll behave! I'll behave!"

"You better woman!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Uh oh, almost time for Orihime to go back to Soul Society. What will Ichigo decide! See you next chapter!


	7. Chapter 6

**Yuukiren: **Thanks, I try. ^_^ I hope some questions are answered in this chapter!

**Nypsy: **Well, I can't make it too easy for Ichigo…I'm glad you are enjoying the humor, I think sometimes when I read or watch Bleach some of humor gets lost in the seriousness of the battles. I'm glad you like the sister bonding!

**Aya**: Yeah the school uniform doesn't leave too much for the imagination. As far as the rating goes I'm trying to keep it at T at least for this story. I'm glad you are enjoying the fic!

Not quite the end. ^_^

**Temporary Pain**

**Disclaimers**: I do now own Bleach, Bleach rightfully belongs to its creator and network. I do not own the song "Realize" belongs rightfully to its writer and artist.

The story is six months after his fight with Tsukishima's fight. He might have won the fight but his fight with was more than likely not over. His family and friends had returned to normal no longer thinking he was insane and returned to training as a full bringer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Six

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ichigo groaned, he was at a restaurant that had karaoke as entertainment. So far all he heard were terrible wannabe idols trying to sing and extremely off key. He sighed as he looked around the table and sighed with a goofy grin on his face. Keigo, Mizurio, Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Toshiro, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Tatsuki, Kurosaki family, and of course Orihime sitting right next to him were all looking over the menu. He wondered why in the world they were here but he sighed as rested his arm around Orihime's shoulders. She looked up at him with a bright smile. Ichigo then kissed her forehead gently. However his eyes landed curiously upon Karin and Toshrio, _They seem rather chummy…what the hell…_

Orihime whispered into Ichigo's ear, "They're just friends…so stop sending him a glare…and what if she does like him, you need to be nice." Ichigo turned to her with a pout, "Don't pout at me, Ichigo-kun."

He slouched back into his seat as he smiled at his beautiful girlfriend. He played with her hair for a little bit as Renji, Ikkaku, and Keigo started making gagging noises. Ichigo shot them a look, Ikkaku and Renji didn't budge, Keigo on the other hand backed down. It was strange that so many were allowed to come to the living world without some kind of crisis but he figured it was something of Rukia's doing. Rangiku was trying to give Orihime sake and Ichigo swatted the blonde woman's hand.

He looked down at Orihime to see she had worn such a simply dress but it flattered her body quite nicely. Her hair was semi up but all of her was in soft curls giving her an angelic appearance to her face. Her earrings seemed to sparkle a little bit more tonight especially with her outfit. He was wearing jeans, and a button up shirt with a suit blazer…which surprised his sisters saying that their brother was trying to look like a pretty boy just for Orihime. Isshin of course had to join in the fun, it was amazing they made it out of the house in one piece but it all calmed down once Orihime had walked downstairs.

"_Say Ichi-nii…you trying to impress Orihime-chan?" Karin teased and his brother turned two shades of red._

"_Shut up, why are you so dressed up huh?"_

"_It's supposed to be a nice dinner tonight remember?"_

"_Karin, be nice he is just trying look good for Orihime-chan…he has to look good for her! I mean after all she is his girlfriend!"_

"_Oh, there she comes…" Isshin stated with stars in his eyes._

Ichigo inwardly chuckled, he had frozen in place seeing as she glided down the stairs…his body and mind had gone numb. He was glad his father didn't go over the top but he still made a fool of himself. They made it to the restaurant in one piece. It was supposed to be an early graduation celebration dinner and also a goodbye dinner…soon Orihime would be back in soul society until further notice. She was acting though that was not the case, she was putting on a nice happy smile but it didn't reach her eyes. He knew what was going on in her mind but he wasn't going to bring it up during dinner.

"I don't know what I want," Orihime looked over the menu with glee. "Ichigo-kun, what are you getting? Maybe we can get something to share?"

"Oh, what a cute couple," Rangiku teased with a wink. "What a perfect picture you two make…"

"Shut up, Matsumoto," Toshiro said as he was drinking his water.

"Catpain is so mean," Rangiku pouted and Toshiro kept his face stern. "Well, if I didn't know better I would say you like Kurosaki's younger sister…" Toshiro and Karin both spit out their water. They looked over at the blonde vice-captain. She had a mischievous glint in her eyes as the two started at the woman. "I mean you haven't really been back in the world of the living in a while and the first person you say hi to his Kurosaki's little sister."

"My Karin is growing up!"

"Shut up goat chin," Karin glared at her father and Ichigo had to laugh. Oh how the table had turned and he was going to sit back and enjoy it. "If I recall, you seemed to forget your son has been having sex under your roof!"

Ichigo and Orihime turned twenty shades of red and Rangiku's attention got turned, "Oh, really? I didn't know Kurosaki had it in him!"

"Ichigo-kun is a gentleman even though he tries to be the bad boy," Orihime looked at him and he smiled back down at her. Their relationship was hardly a secret and some of the things they do. He still was amazed how she would find way to compliment him but of course his father had to make it seem like it all wasn't true.

"Well, I didn't think a prude boy like him would be able to perform in the bedroom…"

"Gee, thanks Rangiku-san," Ichigo grumbled. He whispered into Orihime's ear, "Explain to my she's our friend again…"

"Ichigo-Kun," Orihime pouted and he kissed her pouting lip. "Be nice…"

"Fine…fine…"

Rukia watched the drunk Karaoke singers go up one by one. She smiled as she looked over at the auburn girl totally lost in her boyfriend's eyes. She cleared her throat catching their attention, "So who is going up next to the karaoke thing?"

"Did you even know what that was before we came here," Ichigo asked the small soul reaper that stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm first!" Isshin ran up to the karaoke DJ and told him his song selection. Ichigo groaned as did Karin, their embarrassment showing as their father began singing some absurd song. Rangiku quickly joined in, Yumichika not being left out went quickly afterwards thinking it was great fun. Yuzu and Karin did a sister duet that got a lot of awwwws from the members at the restaurant. Rukia thought she join in the fun as everyone just laughed as she tried to dance but acted more like a little bunny.

Rukia sat back down and looked over at Orihime as Keigo quickly went to sing this heart out. "So Orihime, you're after Keigo…"

"Eh?" She remembered her conversation with Rukia right after her first intimate relation with Ichigo. She had wondered how they ended up here and sighed. Orihime nodded as Ichigo looked down at the woman at his side. "I don't even know what I want to sing…"

"Just go up there and sing!"

"Yeah, come on…I am sure Ichigo will fall even more head over heels in love with you," Rangiku said as she took another drink.

Orihime sighed as Keigo came down she stood up and made her way over. She looked over the notebook that was given to her by the karaoke DJ. Ichigo thought she looked cute thinking carefully what she wanted to sing. He had a goofy smile on his face as he watched her turn the page. Isshin snickered wanting to make a comment but he wanted to see what song selection Orihime was going to make. Everyone's eyes were on her from their table just itching to know what the girl would sing. To hear what her voice sounded like, sure they all heard her hum and sing little tunes here and there but this was going to be different. She pointed to a song and the DJ nodded.

Orihime walked up to the microphone, she smiled. What surprised Ichigo was that he didn't think such a voice would come out of her. Her speaking voice seemed to be much higher than her singing voice. It was captivating and the others were lost in her voice. Rukia was giddy at her voice as the males at the table nearly lost their composure at the sound of her voice. Had she always been that good of a singer?

_**Take time to realize  
>That your warmth is crashing down on in<br>Take time to realize that I am on your side  
>Didn't I, didn't I tell you<strong>_

But I can't spell it out for you  
>No, it's never gonna be that simple<br>No, I can't spell it out for you

"So umm, wow…" Keigo had hearts in his eyes. "Ichigo is so damn lucky…wow…beautiful outside…beautiful voice…why is she with Ichigo again?"

Ichigo took the time to smack his friend upside the head, "Bastard…"

_**If you just realize what I just realized  
>Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another<br>Just realize what I just realized  
>We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now<strong>_

"Oh Masaki!" Isshin was wiping tears from his eyes and Ichigo glared at his father. "Our son not only found a girl with looks but she can sing! Oh Masaki…our son is growing up…"

"Shut up!" Ichigo crossed his arms. "You make it sound like I wouldn't be able to find a girl ever!"

"Well considering before you and Orihime got together I was worried the Kurosaki name would not carry on!"

"Tch…"

_**Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
>and everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky<br>can't you hear my heart beat so  
>I can't let you go<br>I want you in my life**_

"Oh, our pretty little princess…" Rangiku sighed, "She has a lovely voice doesn't she?" She glared at Ichigo, "You need to stop hiding her you know! I mean considering she is all of her friends too you know!"

"Tch, if I recall you're going to be seeing her a lot more than me soon enough," Ichigo sighed sadly as he looked over at Orihime. These were his few days with her. This Saturday was their graduation ceremony and that evening…she will be gone. He didn't know what to think…soon she was going to be gone…and the question was how he was going to go about her placement. He sighed again, he still didn't know what he wanted to do…does he go to soul society or does he bring her back?

_**Take time to realiz, oh, oh, I'm on your side  
>Didn't I, didn't I tell you<br>Take time to relize, this all can pass you by  
>Didn't I tell you<strong>_

But I can't spell it out for you  
>No, it's never gonna be that simple<br>No I can't spell it out for you

"No talking about sad stuff, I'm day dreaming about what could've been if Orihime was mine…" Keigo got a balled up napkin at his head. He turned to see a scowling Ichigo and Keigo shrugged as he went back to admiring Orihime.

"You can dream all you want Keigo," Mizurio smiled. "But you have to remember she belongs to Ichigo…and you know how protective and possessive he gets of her."

"Don't remind me, that one guy yesterday get a black eye for trying to kiss Orihime's hand…"

_**If you just realize what I just realized  
>Then we'd be perfect for each other and we'll never find another<br>Just realize what I just realized  
>we'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each ohter<strong>_

Orihime bowed as there was a roar of applause. She blushed and went back to her seat. Ichigo was looking at her with adoring eyes and that was all she needed as he kissed her on the cheek. Ichigo smiled she leaned into him resting her head on his shoulder. Everyone just gazed at the couple and wondered if the tales of soul mates were true. They made the perfect picture his face content beyond belief and her eyes closed with a smile on her lips. His arm around her shoulders and the other playing with her hands and Ichigo was looking down so Isshin got out his cell phone and took a quick picture of the couple. It was a shame really that this reality would be coming to a crashing halt in a matter of days.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Urahara sighed as he went to the location where Orhime would be leaving today to go back to soul society. Yoruichi was with him as they made their way to the Kurosaki residence. They knew it was probably going to be a lot of tears but Urahara smirked. He knew this wouldn't stop Ichigo…he would find his way to be with his princess and he should be expecting a visit from the boy soon enough. The graduation ceremony had been simple and sweet. The older couple had watched from afar to get an idea of Ichigo's mood but he wasn't hard to read. He was putting up one of his fronts but they knew better. They knew Ichigo was slowly dying inside…slowly losing himself to a fate he could easily change if need be.

They entered the home and found the group just sitting in the living room. Orihime was in her soul reaper attire meaning she was probably saying her last goodbyes. He sighed as the group was trying to talk of good memories…and slowly trying to make their way to goodbye. Renji and Rukia sat in their spot eyeing Ichigo who was next to Orihime with an arm around her shoulders. Isshin was cracking her normal humor but it still quite wasn't the same. The group grew quiet as the gate appeared and Orihime sighed as she stood up. Everyone else did the same as she hugged everyone.

"Orihime Inoue," everyone turned to see Byakuya Kuchiki standing in the open gate. Orihime looked at him stunned, "I have come on orders to retrieve you and bring you back to soul society."

"I understand," Orihime looked up at Ichigo. She held his hands in her own, "I'll miss you."

Ichigo nodded but his thoughts were broken after Byakuya's next announcement that had everyone staring at him. "I would appreciate it Ichigo Kurosaki you do not touch my future wife with such affection."

"What?"

"Did he just say wife?"

"Please tell me he is joking…"

"He doesn't look like he is joking…"

"He doesn't look like a guy who knows what a joke is…"

Orihime felt Ichigo's hands tighten his grip on her hands. He felt the world was just picking on him and not giving him any help. He felt everyone was watching him to see what his reaction would be. He didn't know what to think, all of his resolve to be with her was starting to waver…there was no way that Byakuya could love her the way he did. Orihime was in shock and didn't know what to think. Ichigo crashed his lips down on hers before she had time to think. She was surprised and everyone was looking with their jaws hanging.

"Ich…Ichigo-kun," Orihime asked him softly as his lips only parted slightly away from hers.

Ichigo placed his forehead against hers, "You're not going to marry him, I'll come for you…"

Orihime smiled, "Please don't worry about me. I'll be fine…"

Byakuya had a sword drawn and parted the two. Orihime looked at him confused during her six months in Soul Society the captain had made no notion he was interested in her. Ichigo just had a face of anger staring at the captain. "She is my fiancée, I suggest you know your place…"

Ichigo growled, "Screw you, Byakuya…do you even love her?"

"Do you?"

Ichigo was taken by the question and everyone watched as Ichigo froze. He didn't have time to answer as Byakuya took Orihime through the gate. Byakuya looked over his shoulder, "You two will be required to attend the wedding of course as my sister and vice-captain. I will see you then."

The gate closed leaving the stunned Ichigo in his spot. Everyone was curious to know what would come out of his mouth next. "Rukia…"

"What is it?"

"Did Byakuya know that Orihime was in soul society?"

Rukia shrugged, "I would assume that all the captains knew about Inoue while she was there."

Renji pondered for a moment, "Captain was acting kind of strange for a while, and they kept on having captain meetings more than usual."

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched as he looked over at Urahara, "How soon can you get me to Soul Society?"

"It would take a week," Urahara shrugged. "Are you planning to crash a wedding?"

Ichigo glared, "Just get me there…"

"So what, you're going to do when you get there?" Renji asked looking up at Ichigo. "I mean you are going to be breaking up a huge event in soul society when you go…"

"I'm going to bring Orihime back," Ichigo said as he walked up to his room.

"Bring her back," Rukia chuckled. "Looks like the idiot finally made up his mind."

"I have a feeling they will be waiting for him," Yoruichi said with a smirk. "Let's see how much that knuckle head loves his princess."

"I guess I should get things ready at the shop," Urahara took his leave when Isshin called out to him. "What is it?"

"Make sure Ichigo goes alone," Isshin looked over at Chad and Ishida. "He needs to do this on his own. I don't think Soul Society will put up much of a fight."

"But…" Ishida had Chad's hand on his shoulder. "Chad?"

"He is right; this is one fight we can't help him with." Chad looked out the window, "This is Ichigo's heart's battle and with Inoue. He will be fine."

"That means you two need to look out for him," Ishida said looking over at Rukia and Renji. "You will be in charge of our clueless friend."

"Tch, how bothersome to be in charge of that bastard," Renji chuckled. "He is so love struck it isn't even funny…"

"He better tell her he loves her," Tatsuki finally spoke up. "You know, he almost has that same look when he went after her the first time…"

"Yeah," Keigo smiled. "He was in love with her then but he never said anything to her…I wonder why…"

Mizuiro looked up from his phone, "Ichigo has never been good with how he feels or words…he probably didn't even know his own feelings and why he was reacting the way he was."

Tatsuki closed her eyes, "I've always known she had feelings for him but it never dawned on me how well she knew him…figured out his moods and such. She was something else…is something else even now she still brings out the best in him."

"He doesn't look as grumpy," Keigo smiled. "Well unless someone is hitting on Inoue then he gets all super protective…"

"He even gets protective of her even with me," Tatsuki remembered when Orihime had slid down the pole. "He is always quick to defend her and protect her."

"Love isn't always easy to pin point," Isshin added in as his daughters looked up at him. "I'm sure he was blind on his own actions towards her and his own reactions. He probably felt she needed his protection more than the others. For some reason he felt he had to get stronger to make sure she didn't get hurt but with everyone else it wasn't the same but that dense boy probably never figured it out. Never understood how much he was falling in love with the healer who was growing up in front of his eyes thanks to her powers."

"I wish I could be there to see him crash the wedding," Keigo laughed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"This will be your room," Byakuya opened the door. Orihime nodded and walked in, "He will come for you."

"What?"

Byakuya stepped into the room with Orihime, she was looking at him confused, "Do not make me repeat myself. I can see your concern for Ichigo Kurosaki…he will come for you."

"Thank you for your hospitality Captain Kuchiki," Orihime bowed but her heart was soaring at his words. She hoped it was more a promise that her beloved Ichigo would come for her. However the question is what is to happen after this…they can't really be together anymore she was here in Soul Society…a captain even. What is she supposed to do now?

"I will treat you well if he does not come, but he will come for you." Byakuya then left the room and Orihime looked confused. She sighed and sat down on the floor. She was confused, she was confused why she told to come back so suddenly and then Byakuya standing at the gate. His announcement got her all confused about what is supposed to occur between the two of them. She wouldn't lie if asked who she loved…

_What is going on? I'm so confused…Even Captain Kuchiki is telling me Ichigo will be here…hopefully he won't do anything crazy…Oh Ichigo…_Orihime closed her eyes for a moment. She recalled her memories over the past few months. She had to admit it was wonderful…she had no regrets all thanks to Ichigo. Which wasn't completely true because she did have one…that she wasn't him right now, she sighed deeply and noticed something sticking out of her bag.

She grabbed it and opened the letter that was folded. Out dropped a picture and she gasped, it was a picture of her and Ichigo kissing.

_Hey Orihime! If you are seeing this…I wanted you to have a keepsake of what you and Ichigo have. Don't forget that knucklehead loves you…  
>Tatsuki~<em>

Orihime held the picture close to her heart. She smiled, _Thank you Tatsuki…_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Here," Tatsuki tossed something at Ichigo. He looked at her confused, "Open it already…"

Ichigo did as he was told and was stunned. He recalled the night, it was the night he told Orihime that they would have no regrets between them. His eyes softened the intrusion of his personal space and he ignored the fact all of his friends were more than likely spying on them. It was a sweet picture really; it showed his hand cradling Orihime's head and his other hand at the small of her back. Her hands were on his chest. His face was content and there was a small tinge of pink on both of their cheeks.

"Orihime has a copy," Tatsuki muttered. "I made sure to put one in her bag before she left."

"Thank you, Tatsuki…"

"She was Ichigo…that picture proves everything you shared was real…don't doubt it for a second. If you are going to go after her…you have proof that everything you two shared was real…"

Karin walked into the room, "You had something special with her." Karin showed him another picture, "Yuzu took it one day you two were walking to school." Ichigo's eyes widened it was them holding hands but they were looking into each other's eyes. "I figured you were probably over thinking things again…I know when you get there it won't be easy…but you said you were going to bring her back…and we hope you keep that promise because we need her too."

"Karin?"

Yuzu joined in, "You were so alive when she was here Nii-chan. I hadn't seen you smile so big in so long I almost forgot what you looked like with one. Orihime-chan is our friend too but I know I can't see you so sad again…"

"Yuzu…"

"She loves you too," Yuzu said simply. "She told me so…she loves you a lot nii-chan."

Ichigo smiled and hugged his sister, "Thank you Yuzu…"

"So what are you waiting for Idiot son, are you really going to wait a week or you going to bother Urahara," Isshin said after he his son over the head. "I mean what can you do?"

"I'll wait a week…I've always wanted to crash a wedding," Ichigo smiled at all of his friends and family.

"Don't cry to me for help after Captain kicks your ass," Renji shrugged and Ichigo growled.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence!"

Rukia looked at Ichigo seriously, "I'll help you break into the Kuchiki manor, however I wouldn't doubt nii-sama is going to be waiting for you with guards."

"Eh, I wouldn't have it any other way…"

"It's your funeral," Renji got smack in the face by Rukia by the comment. "What the hell Rukia!"

"Shut up idiot!"

"You know how captain is…he is going to let us just walk right in!"

"Even so!"

Ichigo drowned them out as he looked at the pictures he was given. He smiled and silently thanked them. He placed them on his desk and his father patted him on the shoulder, "You two make a good couple, son."

"Thanks Dad…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

See you next time! Soul Society wedding crashing…oh fun! ^_^


	8. Chapter 7

**Vfergus**: I'm glad you liked the previous chapter. I have to admit Byakuya has always intrigued me especially after his whole story that he told to Rukia. I think we don't seen enough of him in Bleach. I hope I answered some of your questions in this chapter.

**Nypsy**: Yes Byakuya is so yummy…hehe…

**Naomilen**: I try to update as fast as I can. Once I get an idea going I just have to write it down. I have another bleach story that I've been working on the side…well more than one but this was the first concrete one I was able to muster out. Hope some of your questions are answered in this chapter.

**Aya: **I hope this update was soon enough ^_^

**Yuukiren**: You'll just have to read and find out.

Thank you to everyone that has added this to their favorites as well as their alerts. I hope you enjoy!

**Temporary Pain**

**Disclaimers**: I do now own Bleach, Bleach rightfully belongs to its creator and network. I do not own the song "Realize" belongs rightfully to its writer and artist.

The story is six months after his fight with Tsukishima's fight. He might have won the fight but his fight with was more than likely not over. His family and friends had returned to normal no longer thinking he was insane and returned to training as a full bringer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Seven

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_"You two make a good couple, son." _Ichigo took in a deep breath as he walked through the opened gate. His family watched him go and with sad smile on their faces. It had been a week but he didn't fall into depression He had only reclaimed more of his determination as he faded from their sight.

Urahara smiled over to Isshin, "He's just like you, you know."

"Tch, that dumb ass of a son is nothing like me…"

"No, I have to agree with Urahara-san," Karin crossed her arms. "You two are more alike than I like."

"Eh, Karin is going against me! How mean!"

Yuzu shook her head, "Nii-chan is like you. Just like the story you tell us about what you did to be with mom. He is doing the same thing for Orihime-chan."

"See, even your daughters know," Urahara shrugged. "You should go home and wait. I'm sure we will have an answer soon enough."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Orihime sat in front of the mirror as she was getting ready. A week had passed and this wedding to Byakuya Kuchiki was getting ready to take place. She sighed; she had to admit she didn't mind Byakuya's company but she felt something was amiss and couldn't place her finger on it. She began brushing her hair as she tried to solve this mystery. She knew that Byakuya didn't like Ichigo all that much but the fact he answered Ichigo's question with a question was got her curious. It did bother her to a certain extent that Ichigo didn't answer but did he really have time when she was whisked away by Byakuya? Then it didn't help with the constant hints Byakuyra dropped about Ichigo…she threw her brush down out of frustration. She was stuck in this web of mystery and nothing was making any sense. She stood up and heard a knock at her door.

"Inoue-san, I'm here to inform that Byakuya-sama has gone to another captain's meeting," the voice said and left.

"Again," Orihime murmured to herself. "He's gone to one almost every day this week…what is going on? And why haven't I been called to these meetings?"

Orihime sighed as she stood up and the words Byakuya had told her before he left, "Be ready, he will be here shortly."

_Why does he always bring up Ichigo-kun? I thought I was supposed to be married to Byakuya-sama…I'm so confused…everyone knows something and they aren't telling me anything. What is going on?_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So has everything been going to plan," Yamamoto asked as Byakuya nodded. "Good, I'm assuming either Ichigo Kursoaki is either already here and his actually hiding his spiritual pressure or he has yet to make his way here to soul society. Considering that boy doesn't know how to control his spiritual pressure, he probably hasn't made his way here as of yet."

"So why are we waiting for the kid," Kenpachi Zaraki asked with an arched eyebrow. "Hardly a reason for a captain's meeting…shouldn't be waiting at the gates for his dumb ass?"

"We don't need to place guards at the gates for him. He will only knock them out of his way," Yamamoto smirked, "We will see how much he has grown after he makes his entrance."

"I do not understand," Ukitake spoke. "If this is all a test for Kurosaki-san then what does this have to do with Captain Kuchiki's marriage to Captain Inoue?"

All the captains froze as they felt a strong presence. It was almost like they couldn't breathe and Ukitake looked up to see if it was his former teacher was the source but he was standing there with a smile on his face. The captain's all looked stunned and tried to get their composure back as Yamamoto announced, "Be ready…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You idiot!" Renji bonked him on the head, "Now all of Soul Society is going to know you're here! Keep your stupid spiritual pressure under control will ya?"

"Tch," Ichigo rubbed his head. "That's the idea for them to know I'm here…I want to know what the hell Byakuya wants with Orihme…"

"So you let all of Soul Society know that you are here," Rukia slapped him on the back of the head. "Idiot!"

"Ow!"

"You deserved that," Rukia grumbled. "The wedding ceremony isn't going to take place till this evening so if you're going to grab Inoue…"

"No, I'm going to talk to that old geezer first," Ichigo's eyes burned with rage. "He is behind all of this and I want to know why…"

"Ichigo…you can't just barge into the first divison…Oi, stupid get back here!" Renji chased after Ichigo as he was flash stepping all the way. Rukia sighed and caught up to Renji who was scowling, "I thought you had a better reign on him?"

"Me? Don't look at me like that, the only that can control his stupid ass is Inoue," Rukia mumbled as they tried to catch up with the speeding Ichigo. "I still don't know how that woman can put up with his ass…"

"He has to be good in the…Ow!"

"Stupid…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Looks like the boy will be here any minute," Yamamoto motioned with his hand. There were guards ready at his side. "Captain Kuchiki…come over here please. I do not need you drawing your sword against him."

"Yes, head captain." Byakuya made his way to stand next to Yamamoto. Kenpachi was grinning like a fool; he had just been giving permission to spar with Ichigo or to at least keep him busy. He was excited as he felt the boy's spiritual pressure drawing closer.

"Oh Ichigo…he's almost here!" Kenpachi got ready to stand in the door way until it flew open. He only grinned like a fool as Ichigo stood there in his bankai. His eyes darted around the room until it landed on Byakuya. Byakuya stood there with his usual expressionless face. It only angered him more as he got ready to charge at him until Kenpachi blocked his path. "Oh no you don't, I have gotten orders to keep you busy…"

"What the hell," Ichigo growled. "Out of my way Kenpachi…I don't have time for this!"

"Rukia, Renji," Byakuya spoke and the two looked up at him. "Make sure Orihime Inoue does not leave the Kuchiki manor grounds for any reason."

"Huh…"

"Do not make me repeat myself, go…"

"Yes Captain," Renji quickly left as Rukia looked at him confused.

"Nii-sama…ummmm…shouldn't you be getting ready," Rukia said hesitantly.

"Do not concern yourself with that," Rukia nodded as Byakuya spoke. She took her leave leaving Ichigo to fend off Kenpachi.

Ichigo growled as he continued to lash out at Kenpachi who was enjoying himself. He turned and twist out of his reach but the fight wouldn't last long much to Kenpachi's distaste. Yamamoto stood in between them and the elder looked at the fuming Ichigo. "Ichigo Kurosaki…what is your purpose here today?"

"Tch, do you even need to ask, I'm taking Orihime home…"

"But this is her home now…"

_**I swear that guy is wanting to be killed, let me out! I swear I will ring his neck! How dare he talk about our queen like that! The old bastard is going to get a swift kick in the…**_

"Bastard, no it's not…she's needed back in the world of the living…you can have her when I'm dead and living here…" Ichigo shouted and everyone looked at him.

"Ahhhh, young love," Shunsui Kyoraku chimed. "Now, I didn't expect that out of you Kurosaki…considering the rumors that I heard saying that you're a prude…"

"Shut up!" Ichigo blushed.

"Oh, so you bedded the future lady of the Kuchiki family…well. I guess you did have it in you!"

"That's enough Captain Kyoraku," Byakuya walked up to the hot tempered substitute soul reaper. "Why should she marry you over me?"

_**I'm going to kill that guy! Stupid Kingy kick his ass! He better have not touched our queen or I'll rip his heart out! Better yet let me scratch out his eyes!**_

"One she belongs with us in the world of the living, two I LOVE her," Ichigo was holding up fingers as he was making each point. "Three…you don't…four…I don't like you…"

Byakuya arched an eyebrow, "What does love have to do anything about this situation? I'm perfectly a suitable match for Orihime Inoue, I could provide her things you cannot in your merger life in the living world."

"Bastard," Ichigo punched him on the face and what surprised him Byakuya took it. The guards quickly restrained Ichigo who struggled in their grasp. "Why did you take that? That's unlike you…you bastard answer me!"

Byakuya wiped the small amount of blood that had trickled out of his lip. He smirked, "It's clear your feelings for her…" He paused for a moment, "If you wish to leave Soul Society with Orihime Inoue today, then there should be a wedding…"

"Bastard what the hell you are talking about…"

"A marriage between you and Orihime Inoue," Yamamoto spoke as Ichigo froze. "If you love her as you say then all the wedding preparation shouldn't go to waste…I'm sure your mother would want to meet her daughter-in-law…."

"My…my mother," Ichigo's eyes were huge.

Yamamoto waved his hand as the doors opened the guards let him go. Ichigo's eyes felt like it was deceiving him. That warm smile that he missed for so long was looking at him. Her soft eyes looking at him and she walked up to him, "You are so much like your father."

"Mom…" Ichigo felt her pat his head.

"You've grown so tall. I would say you're about the same height as your father," Masaki Kurosaki said softly.

Ichigo hugged his mother, "Is it…"

"Yes, Ichigo. I see that you've been living well." Masaki said softly, "Now…who is this lovely girl you came here to take back home?"

"I don't understand…"

"Then let me explain," Yamamoto said walking up the young boy. "When we felt Orihime Inoue's spiritual pressure suddenly falling at a rapid pace I knew her life was being cut short. I sent Rukia Kuchiki to retrieve her soul that none of her memories would lost in the crossing over. We kept an eye on you for six months while making preparations."

"Preparations for what?"

"For you to have your powers back," Masaki responded. "Head Captain Yamamoto came and found me after he began training Orihime-chan. He told me about what he thought of your relationship with her and all I could think of is how much you are like your father."

"What about dad?"

"Your father once was a proud captain of our thirteen divisions," Yamamoto motioned for the boy to follow him. "He met your mother, he actually saved her from a hollow and well his feelings were strong for her. He left Soul Society defying me and never looked back. I warned him his powers would be lost for walking out on his duties but he said that love was much greater. He said he could not imagine a life without your mother."

Ichigo looked at his mother smiling at him, "My death was never your fault Ichigo…I knew what I was doing when I stepped in to save you. Your father would've never forgiven me if I let you get hurt. We loved all three of you, you three were the reason he stayed. You were our world…"

"I wanted to see if you were like your father in some ways, he was one of our most powerful soul reapers…."

"Hold on, wait a minute…you mean to tell me that old perverted pain in the ass that is my father, was actually a good soul reaper?" Ichigo asked twitching his eyebrow thinking back about his father and his antics. "You have to be kidding me! That…that…"

"That is what I'm telling you," Yamamoto smirked. "Granted his personality is what made him quite irritating at times but he was a good captain. It would seem some of his traits did pass onto you."

"So what the hell is up with Byakuya telling me he is planning on marrying Orihime?" Ichigo grumbled and crossed his arms.

"Still so naïve, have you not been listening?" Byakuya smirked and Ichigo's blood boiled.

"Ichigo," Masaki called out to him and Ichigo turned to her. "It was all to see how strong your feelings were for Orihime-chan. Since Byakuya-sama was a high ranking noble and officer along with being quite handsome…he was the best choice in…"

"I don't want to know," Ichigo crossed his arms with his cheeks red. He knew it was used to make him jealous and he fell for it hook line and sinker. He sighed and looked over at the group of captains, "So are you going to let me take Orihime back with me or not?"

"Only if you marry her," Byakuya spoke and Ichigo wanted to punch him into next week. "We made preparations and it's already been announced there would be a wedding or do you intend on letting me marry Orihime…"

"Shut up!" Ichigo grabbed the front of his robes. "I should kill you for even thinking that you could marry her!"

"Ichigo," Masaki placed a hand on his shoulder. "Orihime has been getting ready all day…we don't want to waste that do we? It shouldn't be hard to marry the woman you love is it?"

Ichigo pushed Byakuya a little bit, "Tch…Mom…"

"Hmm?"

Ichigo hugged her, "Thank you…"

"Let's get you ready, Orihime-chan will be so happy to see you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Nii-sama," Rukia called out to her adoptive brother/brother-in-law as he walked into the manor. Rukia had dressed for the wedding but was stunned to see her brother still in her captain's robe. Then she saw that Byakuya was dragging Ichigo by the collar who was dressed in wedding robes. He was tied up and his mouth had something stuffed in it. Rukia was trying to hold back a laugh when she saw the other captains. They all were still in their robes and Renji came up. Renji began trying to hold back his laughter.

"Did I just see Captain dragging Ichigo," Renji asked a shocked Rukia who just nodded. "Oh man, boy I'm going…."

"What's going on," Orihime asked as she came out of her room. Renji was gawking and got an elbow to the stomach. "Abarai-kun, are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine…" Renji glared at Rukia who stuck out her tongue.

"You look lovely," Rukia said with a smile. "You ready?"

Orihime sighed and then she got a blindfold over her eyes, "What…what is going on?"

"Nothing," Rangiku said with a smile. "Just want you to be surprised at how your handsome groom looks when he sees you."

"But…but…" Orihime was being pushed and she followed her friend's guiding.

"Don't worry you won't be disappointed," Rangiku smiled as she gently pushed Orihime to her destination. What she didn't see was a very pleasantly surprised Ichigo. He had been untied and degaged. He had a smile on his lips as he was gazing on Orihime. She stopped in front of him and Rangiku put a finger to her lips showing him not to say anything yet.

Ichigo sighed as he remembered just a little while ago.

"_Oh, so the stingy boy is growing up," Ichigo turned to see Rangiku staring at him with a huge grin on his face. "So you are agreeing to marry her today right? You can do your living world marriage later but you are marrying her today in soul society…"_

"_So what's the purpose of marrying her in soul society if I'm planning on marrying her in the living world," Ichigo asked._

"_So when you two come back to soul society as souls, you two will already be married…" Rangiku said with a large smile. "Isn't that nice?"_

"_Eh," Ichigo looked confused and Byakuya grabbed him by the collar and dragged him. "Hey bastard let me go! This is all of your fault!"_

"_Be glad for once that I am doing you a favor," Byakuya stated flatly. "She is much like Hisana…but Orihime Inoue's heart clearly belongs to you. So be grateful that all of soul society is giving this as a gift to you."_

"_Huh?"_

_Rangiku caught up to the stunned Ichigo, "Meaning your souls will forever be linked to each other…that no matter what happens here on out that you two will find each other again after you pass on…"_

"_But why…"_

"_The head captain is in need of someone to take is his place someday," Byakuya informed the stunned boy. "He believes you will be that someone and he believes the key to your power is Orihime Inoue. We've had countless meetings on how to take our course of action in regards to you."_

"_Oh young love, how wonderful!" Rangiku cheered, "I bet Orihime looks beautiful right now!"_

"_Why…I still don't understand why you would help…"_

_Byakuya stopped for a second, "I know what it was like to have someone precious to you and then have them taken away. I've been where you have been before Ichigo Kurosaki. That is the only thing we have in common and do not take this a sign of friendship of any sort."_

_Ichigo smiled, "Then don't get used to hearing this then, Thank you Captain Kuchiki…"_

_An unspoken sense of honor and male bonding occurred at the moment. If it would last beyond on that point would yet to be seen. However it wouldn't matter as Rangiku tied him up and gagged him. Byakuya took that as his cue to start dragging the boy again. Rangiku was cheery as they continued their way to Kuchiki manor. _

Ichigo undid the blindfold on Orihime's eyes. Her eyes were closed and he smiled, he kissed her which caused her body to freeze. Cheers filled the air and applause granted the ceremony hadn't started but then again who could resist a little romance. Orihime's eyes flew open when her eyes came in contact with familiar brown eyes. Her breath was caught in her throat as she recalled a dinner conversation with Byakuya.

"_What caused you to love him," Byakuya asked at dinner._

"_I do not understand…"_

"_Answer the question…"_

_Orihime paused, "His eyes…his eyes I could see everything in them. He would try to hide all of his emotions but you can see everything there…"_

"_You sound like Hisana," Byakuya stated simply. "She once told me that she saw who I was by looking into my eyes. That I wasn't as cold as everyone thought I was, that I was different when she looked into my eyes."_

"_You miss her deeply," Orihime said softly._

"_Any man who has been in love will miss their one woman that captured their heart completely," Byakuya informed her. She saw his face change slightly one of the few times Byakuya showed his emotions. "He will come for you, there is no doubt about that."_

"_I don't understand…"_

"_You will soon see what I mean…"_

"Ichigo-kun," Orihime touched his face gently as if she wanted to make sure she wasn't seeing things. He smiled back at her and kissed the palm of her hand, "Am I dreaming…"

"Then I don't want to wake up," Ichigo told her and she pressed her cheek into his shoulder, "I love you…"

Orihime quickly looked up to his face, "Wh…what?"

"I love you, Orihime Inoue." Ichigo smiled at her again gently brushing strands of hair out of her face. "I will love you until this body gives out and until my last breathe in my soul body."

Yamamoto stood at his post, "Well it would seem I don't have to do much for this ceremony. As it seems Ichigo Kurosaki is already telling her his vows." Ichigo blushed and Orihime looked at the head captain confused, "Only fair if you tell him yours…"

Orihime blushed and looked up into Ichigo's soft brown eyes, "I knew for a long time that I loved you…but never did I realize how much in love I was with you. I promise to cherish the feelings you are giving to me and hope you keep my heart safe like you've always had. I love you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Karin and Yuzu sat in their living room watching TV. They couldn't seem to concentrate on anything else even though the programs were playing in the background. Even their own father was sitting in the kitchen wondering if they would hear any news. It has been two days since Ichigo went off to Soul Society and his body was laying on his bed. The girls finally turned off the TV and sighed. They walked into the kitchen to see their father actually worrying as they made their way to their father they stopped for a moment. They heard a thud upstairs and all three looked up. They quickly made their way up to Ichigo's room. They opened the door to see Ichigo's body was gone.

They sighed until they all heard the door open downstairs. They all looked confused as they slowly made their way to the stairs. They saw two bodies walk into the house and they stopped at the top as they heard, "I'm home!"

Yuzu was the first to make her way downstairs. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw her Brother smiling very happily with his arm around Orihime. She was dressed in modern clothes and she hugged the both of them crying. Karin was the next to make it down the stairs and she too joined in the group hug. Isshin made his way down with a proud smile and then Ichigo pulled out a letter.

"Hey dad, this is from mom…" Ichigo handed it to his father. Isshin smiled as the girls now were looking over his shoulder after he sat down to read it.

_My dear husband…  
>How I miss you…I see that you have raised our son to be a man just like his father. I am so proud of him, he even has a lovely woman at his side. I guess what they say it's true that some children marry their parents. I'm sure you gave him enough teasing for the both of us but I have to admit she does remind me of a younger me. They remind me of a younger us…I do hope the girls are doing well.<br>Give the girls a hug and a kiss for me. Tell them I'm watching over all of you. See you someday here with me my dear sweet Isshin…._

_P.S. don't give Ichigo too much of a hard time!_

Isshin laughed, "So she is doing fine in Soul Society is she?"

"Yeah," Ichigo smiled.

"So what's next?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

This chapter was a little shorter than the rest, but I hope you enjoyed! See you all next time!


	9. Epilogue

**SteveGHWOR**: Thanks for reading. This story was mainly written for strawberry/princess. I usually do tend to write with more couples involved but I wanted to just focus on them for this one.

**Nypsy**: Answer to your question in this chapter ^_^

Thank you to everyone that has added this to their favorites as well as their alerts. I hope you enjoy!

**Temporary Pain**

**Disclaimers**: I do now own Bleach, Bleach rightfully belongs to its creator and network.

The story is six months after his fight with Tsukishima's fight. He might have won the fight but his fight with was more than likely not over. His family and friends had returned to normal no longer thinking he was insane and returned to training as a full bringer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Epilogue

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Dad…dad…DAD!"

"Don't be so loud! Mom said to leave him alone if he didn't get up!"

"Hush, he needs to get up!"

"Fine, then do what you have to do!"

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

"Huh," Ichigo grumbled as he sat up to see his fifteen year old son glaring down at him. Ichigo rubbed his eyes and stretched a bit. "What are you two doing up so early?" He looked over at his eleven year old daughter. She looked like her mother but inherited his hair color. His son was the spitting image of him but he got his mother's hair and eyes. He sat up in bed as his daughter tackled him. "Now, now…ouch…"

"We're up here because it's your wedding anniversary with mom today!" His daughter exclaimed, "We wanted to make it special for you today. We sent mom on an errand."

"Uh huh, are you sure grandpa hasn't brainwashed you two," Ichigo grumbled as his daughter sat on his bed. She shook her head and his son sat down in a chair that was in the bedroom. "Let me guess Masaki, you want me to tell you the story about our wedding?"

"Yeah, not the soul wedding one that one gets old!" Masaki clapped excitedly. Ichigo chuckled as his daughter looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Masaki, how many times do you want dad to tell you his love story with mom," and received his sister sticking her tongue out at him.

"Sora nii-chan mean!" Masaki pouted, "Daddy…please!"

Ichigo chuckled, "Well our wedding day, we decided to have it the same day we had our soul wedding. Your grandfather wouldn't let me live it down and saying how I've turned into a romantic."

"_OH HONEY! OUR SON IS GOING TO PROPOSE TO ORIHME TONIGHT!" Isshin cried at the poster._

"_I already did stupid," Ichigo grumbled, "I'm telling you when our wedding is and for you to start acting like a grown man."_

"_Oh but Ichigo, my eldest child is getting married…and I will have another daughter officially!"_

"_Shut up you old goat," Karin sighed at the dinner table. "We knew he was going to marry her sooner or later in the living world. At least he waited till he graduated from college!"_

"_But he shouldn't wait any longer to give this old man grandchildren! Oh grandbabies! I can spoil them rotten and send you back to daddy," Isshin was dancing around all excited as Yuzu laughed at her father's antics. They were having their family dinner that they did once a week. They were just waiting for Orihime to get home from work. _

"_I can't wait to see the ring you got her Nii-Chan!" Yuzu had a dreamy look in her eyes. "Oh she will look so pretty in a long shimmering white dress! Oh and the veil I bet is going to be so pretty!"_

"_I just proposed her tonight, you don't need to make wedding plans quite yet Yuzu," Ichigo crossed his arms. _

"_But it's been years in the making! You two were already married in soul society so we've been waiting forever for you two to get married here!" Yuzu protested and was in her brother's face. "Do you know how long I've been dreaming of this day?"_

"_Geesh," Ichigo grumbled. "Why does everyone get so worked up over my love life? It's not like you guys didn't know this was coming…"_

"_I bet you he bought her an expensive ring," Karin grinned at her brother slyly. "You had to save up for it for a while I bet. Going to medical school and having a part time job doesn't help, does it…right big bro?"_

"_Can it," Ichigo barked and was turning a shade of red._

"_Oh my son bought such a pretty ring I bet! Oh I can't wait to see…" Isshin stopped as Orihime walked into the house. Yuzu quickly rushed over to her older sister and grabbed her left hand. _

"_EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOW PRETTY! NII-CHAN YOU DID GOOOD!" Yuzu shouted and Karin had to come look. On Orihime's left ring finger was beautiful large single diamond in a princess cut surrounded by smaller diamonds. Karin got giddy herself at how the ring sparkled and Orihime was turning pink as the girls gawked at the ring. "Oh, I never thought my older brother would have such good taste! Nii-chan, you did good!" Yuzu went to hug her older brother that was bright red. _

_Isshin had to make his way over to his soon to be daughter in law, he looked at the ring. "So my dumbass son was able to find a ring that sparkles like his bride to be."_

"_Isshin-san," Orihime blushed and Isshin chuckled. _

"_Now, Orihime…go over to my numbskull son, he's been waiting for you patiently," Isshin moved out the way as his son sure enough had walked up to her. He kissed her on the cheek and placed an arm around her. _

"_We are officially engaged," Ichigo said and the family just smiled. "Even though you already have been harassing me for the past hour about it."_

"_Was it embarrassing for him to propose to you at work," Karin asked with her face resting in the palm of her hand on the table. _

_Orihime blushed, "It was a shock, usually when Ichigo comes to my work place he will order some pastries and make small conversation. Instead he waited there for a moment and talked to my manager. The manager motioned for me to come out from behind the counter. Once I did Ichigo was down on one knee holding up the ring."_

"_Awww," Yuzu sniffed and had a tissue handy. _

"_I told her that my life had no meaning unless she was in it. The only way my life would ever be complete if she would be my wife," Ichigo finished looking into his fiancée's eyes. "Then she cried and yelled out yes."_

_Orihime giggled, "And all of my coworkers and customers applauded."_

"_Throwing flour at us too, which I still need to wash out," Ichigo moved his hand through his hair as some particles came out. Yuzu clapped and Karin smiled. Isshin was crying at his mother's poster. Ichigo ignored it all and kissed Orihime in front of his family. _

_It would hold the same affection on their wedding day. She was dressed in a very beautiful wedding gown. It was strapless, sweetheart cut dress and small crystal belt under her bust line as the dress was a ballroom style. Her tiara matched that of her belt, her hair all done up and flower hair pins holding her bangs out of her face. She was the very image of a modern bride and the tiara made her look like a princess from a fairy tale. Members of soul society had attended their wedding. Even Byakuya made an appearance and he even had a date. Which shocked Ichigo to no end but Rukia had told him something about continuing the Kuchiki family line._

"_Good for you, Kurosaki," Renji patted Ichigo on the back. Ichigo had let his hair grow out to the similar style that he had when he fought Aizen. Orihime said it made him look even more appealing to her. So who was he to deny his now wife if it meant she would keep her long locks. _

"_Congratulations," Rukia smiled up at her longtime friends. "It's about time, we were all wondering if you were ever going to marry here in the world of the living."_

"_Gee, thanks," Ichigo didn't lose his smile. He looked over at Orihime who was absolutely stunning in his eyes. _

"Daddy…what about that one line you told mom!" Masaki pouted and Ichigo chuckled.

"Masaki…"

"Shut up Sora!"

"I'll tell you tonight at this party you two are planning…"

"How did you know," Masaki whined as her father patted her on the head. "I can never hide anything from you! Sometimes I wish I could out flash step you just once!"

"Maybe one day," Ichigo said as the trio stood up. "We better get down stairs and see if your mother is back. I'm sure she has breakfast ready."

"Oh Aunt Rangiku is here," Masaki finally announced only making Ichigo groan. He sighed as they walked down the stairs of his home.

"OH ICHIGO!" Rangiku cheered and waved. "My, my you do age well don't you."

"Don't let my wife hear," Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Do you ever stop, I thought you were seeing Hisagi?"

"So what if I am, doesn't mean I can't look and enjoy the view!"

"Aunt Rangiku, we're minors and we don't need to hear you checking out dad," Sora said as he took a seat at the table. Him and Masaki began eating their breakfast.

"Oh, you look just like your dad! How are soul reaper duties with daddy dearest over there," Rangiku pointed at Ichigo.

"Dad is getting slow in his age…"

"What did you say," Ichigo glared at his son. "If I remember right, your mother had to patch you up after I saved your ass after I told you not to go after some hollows."

"Whatever, at least grandpa doesn't try to beat me up every time we go visit him…"

"Be lucky I don't do that to you," Ichigo arched his eyebrow at his son. Sora crossed his arms over his chest, "And lucky your mother would kill me if I ever did anything like that in this house."

"You know mom doesn't allow violence in the house," Masaki said with a spoon in her mouth. "Speaking of which what is taking mom so long?"

Ichigo sat down at the table, "Knowing your mother she probably got distracted or ran into someone else…"

"I'm home!" Orihime's voice rang into the house but she got grabbed into a tight hug of Rangiku. Orihime smiled and returned the hug. "Rangiku-san, when did you get?"

"Just a little while ago, your two children seem to be growing up so well!" Rangiku pointed out to the two kids. "I have to admit I'm surprised Sora has gotten more like his father the older he gets!"

Orihime laughed, "I've noticed that to but he smiles more than his father did at that age."

"I would imagine so, I mean he has a hottie for a mommy," Rangiku winked. "You have to admit though, Ichigo started smiling a lot more after he took you back to the world of the living."

Orihime nodded, "It's been wonderful. He's been wonderful…a great father and wonderful husband. I can barely get a paper cut and he starts worrying like no tomorrow."

"Sounds like him," Rangiku nodded. "I will see all of you later tonight!"

"Oh, I can't get either Sora or Masaki to tell me what you all have been planning!"

"Don't worry you will be pleasantly surprised!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Make sure to put those decorations up! Oh, and put this photo up there!" Yuzu ordered. "Oh that's my favorite picture of them!" Yuzu admired the large canvas print of her older brother and sister on their wedding day. It was after they had said their vows of them walking down the aisle smiling at each other. She had a few pictures done, "Toshiro-chan make sure Karin doesn't fall or Nii-chan will chew you out for not treating his right again!"

Toshiro grunted as Karin laughed and placed a kiss on the silver haired man's cheek. He smiled up at her at gesture as she went to hang another large photo, "I can't believe we had these many picture of these two!" Karin hung up the one first picture Tatsuki had taken in the park. She smiled and looked to see what else needed to be done.

"I remember that picture," Tatsuki said as she walked into the room. "Oh, wow…Yuzu you have a collection up!"

"Of course, besides it was Sora and Masaki's idea to have a big celebration. After all, we can't disappoint my niece and nephew!"

Tatsuki chuckled, "They are going to be surprised it's almost like we're having their second wedding."

"Hmph, like we really need to feed that ego of Kurosaki's…" Ishida looked over the area, "Yuzu-chan here is the table cloth you asked for."

"Oh thank you so much," Yuzu said with a bright smile. "I can't wait for them to get here! Oh I'm so excited!"

"Yuzu, I need help here, which one did you want up next?"

"Doesn't matter, as long its pictures of them!"

"Thanks a lot sis," Karin grumbled.

"A lot has happened…" Chad said entering the room handing Yuzu what she asked him to bring. "I'm happy they have worked through everything."

"At least Keigo stopped crying a long time ago," Tatsuki laughed at the memory. "I remember how he reacted even after years of knowing they were together when Ichigo proposed to Orihime."

Ishida laughed, "Don't remind me, I think I'm still deaf in on ear."

"I'm just glad we were able to keep our old Ichigo and not depressed Ichigo," Chad spoke and then Yuzu waved at him to come help her with something. He walked over to her and Tatsuki laced her fingers with Ishida.

"He's right you know, I don't think we could've handled another depressed Ichigo if he hadn't gone after her," Tatsuki leaned her head on his shoulder.

"She's good for him…"

"Oh, don't tell me you are jealous of their fairy tale life are you? I'm sure you two still have your silly boy brawls after all this time…" Ishida blushed and looked away as Tastuki chuckled. "Come, Uyru lets go help!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Explain to me why your mother and I are both blind folded," Ichigo grumbled as their children were pushing them along.

"Daddy, you're not fun!"

"Masaki…" Ichigo groaned as Orihime laughed. "Not you too, Hime!"

"Ichigo, it's just our children. It's not like we are being held captive by one of our enemies."

"Hmph, maybe those blue men traded our children with one of them!"

"DADDY!"

"It's ok Masaki," Sora laughed. "You know dad doesn't sit easy with surprises…"

"True…."

"!" Ichigo quickly dodged his father's advances. Masaki removed the blindfold from her mother's eyes and Orihime had to gasp. She looked at all of their friends standing there dressed formally. She walked in as her husband and father-in-law were sparring at the front door. Sora smiled as he offered his mother his arm. She took it and her daughter held onto her hand. "You are getting weak in your old age!"

"You're one to talk!" Ichigo then stood up and saw his friends along with the room's decoration. He gasped as he saw his daughter running over to him. She grabbed his hand and led him to where her brother had taken their mother. They sat down at the main table. Ichigo noticed the table cloth had Kurosaki embroidered nicely. He noticed a strawberry and a crown as well. He grumbled knowing who had made it and sighed. He would have to talk to his friend later.

"Well, now that everyone is here," Isshin made his way to the center of the room. "I want to thank you all for coming; I know my daughters and grandchildren have worked very hard to set this up for the Kurosaki couple. We all know their story almost from start to beginning. I knew the way Ichigo acted when Orihime was in Hueco Mundo that something was different…later would I find out that my son was hopelessly in love with Orihime. It took my dense son a couple of years to get it right but he made his old man very proud to call him my son. He has saved many realms from destruction and also found a way to save his heart, which is why…" Isshin turned to the couple and held up a glass, "we all would like to celebrate your wedding anniversary with you. Seeing you two has made a lot of believe in happy endings and that all things are possible if you just try. So here to Ichigo and Orihime!"

"HERE! HERE!"

Ichigo looked over at Orhime with a loving smile, he stood up and held up his own glass. "I have to admit you guys went all out. Thank you to everyone that has been there to help us through everything. Life isn't a walk in the park, we lose some and we gain much more. One thing that I've learned, that sometimes pain is necessary in order to move forward…and that pain is only temporary to be followed by something greater."

"Agreed," Orihime stood up and held his husband's hand. "To Temporary pain and to long time happiness!"

"HERE! HERE!"

"I didn't know being married has turned you into a sap," Renji patted his friend on the back with his goofy smile.

"Well, the right woman can make you do that!" Ichigo smiled as Orihime hugged his waist.

"Yeah, tell me about it at least you didn't have to worry about your future brother in law throwing knives at you and telling you to spar him in order to prove your honor."

"Oh, Byakuya couldn't have been that bad…was he," Ichigo asked looking to see where Rukia's older brother was sitting. Byakuya caught his gaze and Ichigo shuddered, "Ok I believe you."

"Yeah, anyway…so how many years now have you two been married! Didn't you have Sora almost right away…"

"What do they say, honey moon baby!" Rukia chimed in and Ichigo turned red. "Well, don't be shy I mean it's only natural you two would start making a family right away."

"Shut it…"

Ichigo sighed and thought carefully over his speech. He meant every word of it as he watched his wife converse with friends. He saw his children talking to their friends from soul society. He could only smile, life was finally on his side. Life was good and he was the happiest man alive…at least according to him. He closed his eyes and images of his life…he had been through a lot and he was happy he went through all of it. He had no regrets…pain is only temporary but the happiness that shortly follows afterwards was worth that temporary pain.

**Fin**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Thank you to all that have been reading! Probably one of my shorter series but I tend to write a bunch of stories at once. So you will be seeing something from me soon enough. ^_^


End file.
